Nuevos comienzos
by Naty-chan-moge
Summary: La vida siempre esta llena de cambios. Siempre en busca de nuestro verdadero yo, de nuestros sueños. La vida de Amu y los demás parece ir bien, aunque no es su ideal, pero que pasara si un nuevo peligro amenaza y que pasa con la nueva chica.¿LA HISTORIA DE TODOS ELLOS TENDRÁ UN NUEVO COMIENZO?. Secuela basada en el anime y manga.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada, holo! Soy Naty (n_n)/**

 **Bien ahora esta historia se trata de una secuela del shugo chara original, solo que combinare cosas del anime y manga. Pero aun no decido si sera amuto o tadamu. Esta historia tendrá oc's.**

 **Mmmm oh si, este es mi primer fic así que si notas algún error ortográfico o una recomendación o algo, no dudes en decírmelo ;).**

 _Residencia_ _Hinamori._

Una joven chica peli rosada se encontraba durmiendo plácidamente en su cuarto, en una posición que no parecía muy cómoda pero para ella funcionaba, mientras unos pequeños seres llamados shugo charas intentan despertarla a como dé lugar, aunque hasta el momento no estaban teniendo muy buenos resultados. Incluso Dia salió de su huevo para ayudar en la pesada tarea.

"Amu-chan es hora de levantarse desu" hizo intento Suu por despertar a la chica pero solo logró que esta se volteara lanzando un manotazo y empujando a la pobrecita en el proceso, que afortunadamente fue atrapada por sus otras tres hermanas.

Como parecía que la tal peli rosa tenía el sueño muy pesado, esta vez las cuatro unirían sus fuerzas. Las cuatro se pusieron muy cerca de sus oídos.

"!Amu-chan despierta¡" gritaron las cuatro al unísono desde el fondo de sus pulmones, haciendo que por fin la chica abriera un ojo y mirara hacia el despertador a lado de su cama -6:45-...

"!Queeeee¡" la chica se paró de un brinco y comenzó a correr de un lado a otro mientras las prendas que tenía eran arrojadas al aire, la habitación tan silenciosa de hace un momento se había vuelto un completo caos.

"Gam-ba-te Amu-chan" animaba Ran mientras movía sus pompones de arriba a abajo.

"Ya es casi un año que eres una estudiante de secundaria y sigues siendo una atolondrada" suspiro Miki mientras movía su cabeza en desaprobatoria.

"Demo, ¿no es ese es precisamente su encanto?" intervino Dia.

"! Oigan ¡" replico la mencionada mientras se equilibraba en un pie dando saltitos para ponerse su zapato y peinarse un lado de la cabeza, todo al mismo tiempo. Pero esta torpe acción solo les daba la razón.

En fin que después de un poco de alboroto y unos que otros tropezones, nuestra pequeña peli rosa se encontraba lista con su uniforme que consistía en una falda verde a cuadros, una camisa blanca, blazer negro y zapatos negros. Aunque ella llevaba algunos aditamentos parecidos a los que llevaba en la primaria. Bajo corriendo las escaleras donde su madre se encontraba preparando el desayuno en la cocina. Ella al ver bajar a su hija mayor se sorprendió.

"Mamá ya me voy a la escuela" aviso la peli rosa mientras tomaba una tostada y recogía su bento.

"Ya casi tengo listo el desayuno, no quieres esperar a desayunar" pregunto su mamá aún un poco desconcertada.

"No puedo mamá, no quiero llegar tarde de nuevo" suspiro algo apenada, aunque le extrañaba el hecho de que su mamá también se hubiera retrasado con el desayuno, normalmente a esta hora ya lo tiene listo. "Ya tengo que irme, jane" llamó desde la puerta para luego marcharse corriendo.

"Bueno, creo que se está volviendo más responsable" suspiro Midori encogiéndose de hombros y apartando la vista del reloj.

* * *

 _En la escuela..._

 **(Punto De Vista Amu)**

Finalmente pude divisar los grandes edificios que pertenecían a la Escuela Media Seiyo, sólo necesitaba dar vuelta en la esquina y estaría frente a las puertas del instituto. Sólo me quedaban 5 minutos para llegar a mi aula. Así que usando toda mi voluntad corrí lo más rápido mis piernas me lo permitieron y... Finalmente cruce la puerta pero tuve que detenerme un momento para recuperar el aliento y no desmayarme en pleno patio. Levanté la vista al patio de la entrada y vi a todos los estudiantes muy tranquilos, incluso iban charlando con sus amigos ¿Qué diablos? Entonces oí el sonido de palmas chocarse y volteé a ver como mis cuatro charas se daban un hi5 colectivo.

"Sabía que funcionaria" oí como decía emocionada Ran.

"Fue un poco difícil programar el despertador pero valió la pena desu "ahora hablaba Suu.

"Sí no lo hubiéramos hecho ella hubiera vuelto a llegar tarde" suspiro Miki.

"Lo importante es que funcionó el plan de adelantar 20 minutos el despertador de Amu" dijo Dia sonriendo. Espera... ¡Que!

-Qu..e hicie...ron ¡Que!" reclame con la respiración aún entrecortada.

"Hicimos que llegaras temprano adelantando tú despertador 20 minutos" dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo, esas desvergonzadas. Nunca hubiera esperado eso, incluso Dia conspiro con ellas.

"Ustedes quieren matarme, no es así" gemí mientras me sentaba en una banca cercana. Ahí pude ver a lo lejos la figura de una rubia menuda que portaba el mismo uniforme que yo, excepto por sus largas medias blancas y una diadema negra que mantiene a raya sus largos rizos.

Me acerque a ella y cuando estuve a sólo unos metros la llamé.

"Rima" Al oír su nombre volteó la mirada hacía mí, cambiando su rostro sin emociones a una radiante sonrisa.

"Ohayio Amu" me saludo Rima.

"Ohayio Rima, ¿Acabas de llegar?" pregunté mientras avanzábamos.

"Sí, mi madre me trajo. Pero... ¿es que acaso te caíste de la cama? Es muy raro que estés a tiempo" comentó indiferente aunque con un ligero toque burlón.

"Acaso no puedo estar temprano por mí misma" dije levantando la barbilla y cruzando los brazos.

"No" respondió a secas.

"De todos modos" replique resignada "¿Vamos a nuestros salones?" traté de decir casualmente, aunque sabía de antemano cual sería la respuesta de Rima.

"No quiero" respondió rápidamente haciendo un puchero. Sabía que Rima se negaría, por desgracia nosotras habíamos quedado en diferentes clases ese año, yo en la clase C y ella en la A. No suele socializar con sus compañeros y permanecía solitaria durante las clases.

"Vamos Rima, estoy segura que pronto conseguirás hacer amigos en tú clase" le animé esperando convencerla.

"Yo no necesito más amigos, tú eres mi amigo" yo suspire ante su respuesta, sabía que no tenía la oportunidad de ganar este argumento así que lo deje ir. Rima es muy terca. Continuamos charlando de cosas triviales olvidando el tema.

"Ya sólo faltan 5 minutos para que comiencen las clases. Es mejor que vayamos a nuestros salones"dije después de un rato de caminar por el patio. Rima miro con molestia, pero no podía retrasarme más. "Nos vemos en el almuerzo, jane" me despedí mientras corría a mi aula. Más tarde tendría que lidiar con la furia chibi.

Llegué a mi salón y pude ver que la mayoría ya se encontraba ahí.

"¡Amu-chan llegando a tiempo! No me lo creó" oí como decía burlonamente Chitogue-chan que caminaba hacía mi junto con Kaede-chan que me saludaba con una mano.

"Acaso es tan raro" suspire.

"Más bien inesperado, no lo tomes a mal" dijo Kaede-chan, ella era más amable en comparación de Chitogue. Las dos eran buenas amigas mías, aunque no tan cercanas como los guardianes.

Aparte mi vista y la fije en un lugar específico, el seguro ya está aquí, mire hacia el asiento frente al escritorio del profesor donde pude hacer contacto visual con un chico de ojos escarlata, quién me saludaba con una sonrisa.

"Ohayio Tadase-kun" salude de regreso un tanto sonrojada. Había tenido suerte de que él y yo quedáramos en la misma clase. Antes de que Chitogue pudiera hacer cualquier comentario sobre nosotros , entró Momoko-sensei la profesora de historia, todos sabían que no era buena idea tener problemas con ella, ella siempre estaba de mal humor. De modo que todos nos apresuramos a sentarnos correctamente.

"Abran su libro en la página..." y como siempre, ella ni siquiera se molesto en saludar a la clase.

* * *

 _Durante el receso._

 **(Pov del Autor)**

Amu, Tadase y Rima caminaron hacia la cafetería, dónde un chico pelirrojo y de ojos esmeraldas los esperaba con una gran sonrisa.

"Yo" saludo el hermano mayor de los antiguos guardianes casualmente con un signo de paz y también estaba Daichi a su lado.

"Kukai ohayio" saludo la peli rosa haciendo un gesto con la mano.

"Ohayio Souma-san" dijo cortésmente Tadase con una leve reverencia.

"Y bien... Tienes ya nuestros almuerzos" dijo la corta rubia como sí se tratara de su responsabilidad.

"Hola para ti también Mashiro-san" replicó el mayor con sarcasmo.

"Ohhh no lo has hecho, tendré que pedir a alguno de mis siervos que lo haga por mi" dijo sacando tranquilamente su teléfono.

"¡Rima sigues manteniendo esos!" exclamo Amu sorprendida, refiriéndose a los números de sus fanboys.

"Nunca se sabe cuándo necesitaras un favor" contesto encogiéndose de hombros y a los otros tres les salió una gotita.

"Rima es precavida jijiji" río Kusukusu.

"Déjalo Mashiro-san, yo puedo ir por los almuerzos" se ofreció el chico rubio.

"Tadase, ese es un trabajo de plebeyos" regaño Kiseki.

"No pasa nada Kiseki" dijo el a su chara.

"Yo puedo acompañarte Tadase-kun" dijo inmediatamente Amu.

"¿Enserio? No te molesta Amu-chan" pidió con su mirada brillante.

"En absoluto" exclamo sonrojada. Los otros dos ya podían ver la burbuja rosa alrededor de la roseta y el rubio.

"Ejem" se aclaró la garganta Kukai.

"El receso no dura todo el día ¿Saben?" decidió hablar Rima. Y con esta intervención de la ex-reina, el par de tortolitos al fin se puso en camino dejando al pelirrojo y rubia solos.

"Lo ves Kukai, deberías aprender de Tadase y saber cómo tratar a una chica" regaño la chica cuando encontraron una mesa para sentarse.

"Ja ja ja acaso soy el reemplazo de Fujisaki y desde ahora seré el contenedor de los reclamos de la ice Queen" río animadamente. Ellos dos últimamente se han tratado más y ahora son comunes este tipo de bromas entre ellos.

"Pues la verdad es que no. Él es el amigo-ladrón púrpura cabeza y en cambio tú eres el chico-balón cabeza zanahoria" se burló de vuelta con una sonrisa al final.

"Pues en verdad no se sí es mejor o peor, uno nunca está seguro contigo chibi" dijo cruzando sus brazos por detrás de la nuca y recibiendo una mirada de muerte por parte de Rima al escuchar su apodo.

"Simplemente ignorare eso. Ellos ya se están tardando, seguro Amu hizo alguna tontería como caerse junto con los almuerzos"

"Ella es así, ya sabes" dijo en acuerdo.

"¿Quién es así?" pregunto Amu que ya estaba de regreso con los almuerzos, aunque pudieron ver que en su uniforme tenía un pedazo pequeño de lechuga. Al parecer su predicción resultó ser verdad y Tadase no había logrado limpiar toda la comida que cayó en ella.

El par que estaba en la mesa se dirigió miradas de "Lo ves" y "No creí que de verdad pasaría".

"¿De que hablaban?" cuestionó de nuevo al no obtener respuesta a su anterior pregunta. Kukai estaba a punto de contestar pero se adelantó a responder la pequeña rubia

"Pues siendo honesta... Comentábamos de cómo es que siempre que Tadase va a la cafetería muchas chicas se acercan a hablar con él, y pues siendo así creemos que es por eso que tú te ofreciste a acompañarlo. ¿Es porque eres una chica celosa?" dijo tranquilamente mientras insertaba el popote en su caja de leche.

"Nos atrapaste Hinamori" siguió Kukai con la pequeña broma. Mientras tanto Amu ya estaba muy sonrojada.

"¡ E-Eso no...No es cierto!" reclamó avergonzada.

"Sí no lo es ¿Porque la tartamudez?" Rima alzó una ceja insinuadora que hizo a Amu, sí siquiera era posible, aún más roja a lo que todos, incluyendo a Tadase, rieran.

"Ellos te conocen muy bien" dijo Miki.

"Amu-chan es una mujer celosa desu" Suu estuvo de acuerdo.

"¡Cállense! Deberían estar de mi lado" grito la ex-joker frustrada.

Después de que todos se calmaran los cuatro ex-guardianes comenzaron a comer y charlar sobre cosas triviales mientras sus charas jugaban a quitarle la corona a Kiseki, aunque también se colaban algunas bromas para Amu dentro de la plática.

"Oí Kukai" llamó Amu para tener la atención del pelirrojo que en ese momento se encontraba en alguna "discusión" con Rima. El ex-Jack volteó a ver a la peli rosa indicando que tenía su atención.

"¿Que sucede?"

"Quería preguntarte sí tú sabías algo de Utau, últimamente sólo eh hablado por teléfono con ella y parece tener mucho trabajo. Y como tú eres su novio..."comentó Amu haciendo sonrojarse un poco a Kukai ante la palabra "novio" y también parecía que Rima se puso tensa ante la mención de Utau.

"Bueno... ella se encuentra actualmente trabajando en su nuevo álbum, así que está ocupada con las grabaciones y esas cosas. De hecho el próximo sábado tendrá un concierto de apertura" explicó Kukai.

"Utau-san de verdad está esforzándose, ella siempre amo cantar "intervino Tadase con una sonrisa. Él sabía muy bien de su talento desde que eran pequeños.

"¡Que tal sí todos vamos a apoyar a Utau-chan!" sugirió Ran levantando un pompón en el aire.

"Esa es una buena idea, que dices tú Kukai" pregunto Amu.

"Suena como un plan para mi" aceptó con un pulgar arriba.

"Rima y Tadase-kun, ustedes también vendrán ¿no es así?" pidió al par de rubios.

"¡Siii! Vamos, vamos jijiji" animó Kusukusu.

"Ehh... ¿Watashi?" reaccionó Rima que había estado como pérdida desde ya hace rato. Amu asintió con la cabeza.

"No puedo, tengo que ir de compras con mamá y luego al cine con papá" se excusó algo incómoda y con un ligero toque de tristeza, aunque no era por no poder asistir.

"Ummm que le vamos a hacer" dijo la peli rosa con algo de decepción "Aunque me alegra que tú relación con tus padres este mejorando" término con una sincera sonrisa.

"Hai" asintió alegre Rima, aligerando un poco su estado de ánimo.

"También podríamos invitar a Yaya, Kairi, Hikaru y Rikka **(N/A: Sip incluimos a rikka)** pero creo que tendrán una reunión guardián. Y... que dices tú Tadase-kun" pregunto con apenas un ligero sonrojo.

"Sí tú iras, creo que yo también podría ir" sonrió mientras tomaba las manos de Amu, entrando en su modo acaramelados.

Por esta vez, Rima y Kukai decidieron ignorarlos y robar un poco de su postre.

* * *

 _Después de clases._

Amu y Tadase se dirigían juntos a casa mientras platicaban acerca de la escuela entre otras cosas, cuando de repente se escuchó el sonido de un celular.

"Creo que es el mío, espera un momento" Amu se apresuró a buscar dentro de su maletín. Cuando al fin lo cogió pudo ver que se trataba de un mensaje.

Abrió el texto y no pudo evitar su sorpresa y, aunque no lo admitirá, su alegría al ver el remitente.

Abrió el archivo y vio que se trataba de una foto. En ella podía verse como un chico peli azul comía un helado de fresa. Adjunta a la imagen venía un mensaje.

¿Sabes? Las fresas siempre me han recordado a ti. Rosas, dulces, lindas...aunque no son planas ni se molestan todo el tiempo ;).

Amu se volvió completamente roja, de la vergüenza y también la irá.

"¡Ese baka!" grito, olvidando que cierto rubio se encontraba a su lado, el cual voltio a verla con preocupación.

"Es algo malo Amu-chan" pidió el chico.

"Amu-chan no es nada discreta" comentó Ran que también había visto el mensaje.

"¡Nandemonai!" replicó ella moviendo frenéticamente las manos y luego río nerviosamente. Amu se volteó al otro lado y escribió rápidamente un mensaje, mientras que Tadase miraba con curiosidad.

"Sigamos caminando" casi ordenó Amu mientras tenía una sonrisa de miedo, al chico le salía una gotita y sus charas reían.

* * *

 _En Europa._

Un joven, casi adulto, caminaba por la acera de las calles de Italia. Ya casi era la media noche, el cielo era color azul rey, casi negro, al igual que su melena. Él también era alto y delgado, con rasgos felinos. Un gato libre.

Ikuto había permanecido hasta tarde en el estudio que ocupaba la orquesta de la que formaba parte, él quería perfección en su música.

Después de una corta caminata, llegó a los edificios departamentales donde se hospedaba desde hace ya casi un año. Subió un par de pisos y llegó a su departamento.

Todo se encontraba oscuro, lo cual no es sorprendente ya que vive sólo, pero él no se molestó en prender las luces y se fue directo a la cama. Sin embargo decidió mirar primero el celular por sí había algo importante, pues él siempre lo apagaba en sus prácticas.

 **Amuhina0802 ~**

 **Hentai neko Baka! No me mandes cosas raras ¡Oíste! \\\ . NO SE NADA DE TI EN MESES...Y SÓLO ME CONTACTAS PARA MOLESTARME! Eres un idiota tú...tuuuu ¡BLUEBERRY! XP.**

El peli azul no pudo evitar sonreír como un niño ante el mensaje de la pequeña Amu. Aunque se sentía algo culpable por no contactarla antes pero su búsqueda y el trabajo en la orquesta consumía su tiempo. De repente se sentía sólo, siempre que pensaba en ella le sucedía aquello.

"Es mejor que estés preparada Hinamori Amu. Nuestra promesa sigue en pie **(N/A: Me refiero a la del aeropuerto en el manga)** , mis sentimientos no han cambiado en lo más mínimo" susurro antes de caer dormido.

* * *

 _A la mañana siguiente aún en parís._

Ikuto caminaba hacia una cafetería cercana para obtener el desayuno cuando recibió una llamada.

"Moshi Moshi" contesto en su habitual tono serio.

"Disculpe, hablo con Tsukiomi-san" pidió la voz de una mujer al otro lado.

"Hai, soy yo"

"Ohh. Buenos días Tsukiomi-san, le hablo para confirmar su participación de hoy en la tarde para la convención de la cultura asiática"

"Bueno, yo dije que lo haría"

"Está bien, entonces lo esperamos está tarde. Hasta luego" hablo por último y después ambos colgaron. Se trataba de una presentación de violín. Y el pondría toda su dedicación en su última presentación en París.

* * *

La señorita colgó y suspiro, se alegraba de tener un asunto menos que atender. Después de todo, su trabajo consistía en hacer que todo saliera según lo planeado.

Rápidamente se dirigió por los pasillos de los camerinos y abrió la puerta del sexto.

"Disculpe, después de este número es el turno de la danza tradicional japonesa, espero que todo esté listo"

"Sí, lo somos" aseguró una mujer peli violeta con un grácil asentimiento.

La mujer se despidió y recibió una reverencia de parte de la otra.

"Nadeshiko-san" llamó la mujer a su "hija" quién se acomodada el tocado en su largo cabello púrpura que iba amarrado en una coleta. Ella lucía como una perfecta dama japonesa, con la excepción de que ella en realidad es un él.

"¿Que se le ofrece madre?" respondió arrodillándose frente a ella.

"Recuerda que está actuación es muy importante, de ella dependerá lo que hablamos anteriormente" la voz de su madre era firme y severa.

"Lo se madre" asintió. Claro que Nagihiko sabía, el ensayo día y noche para obtener el mejor resultado, no, el resultado que espera su madre que en todo caso es aún mayor.

"Entonces... buena suerte Nagihiko" la mirada de ella se suavizo y dio unas palmaditas a su hijo. "Estaré muy atenta observando el escenario, no dejaré escapar ni un error" volvió a decir con severidad mientras se marchaba, siempre con la elegancia de una gacela.

Nagihiko soltó un suspiro, pero inmediatamente comenzó a centrarse, este era sólo su baile.

"Recuerda Nagihiko siempre hay que tener gracia, suavidad y hermosura, pero sobre todo debes trasmitir tú baile" aconsejo su chara Temari acomodando su yukata.

"Sí Nagi, sal y hazlo cool. Yeii" Rhythm levanto su pulgar junto con Temari en señal de apoyo haciendo que el sonriera y también alzara su pulgar.

"Yeii"

* * *

Una linda chica trasteaba entre las cosas de un puesto de artículos japoneses. El espectáculo el cual había ido a ver acababa de terminar, así que decidió ver los puestos de recuerdos un momento antes de irse.

Muchos chicos sin duda se le hubieran acercado e intentado coquetear con ella, de no ser que un chico, que parecía ser su guardaespaldas, los ahuyentaba a todos con una mirada de muerte.

La chica ahora miraba interesada un jarrón japonés, el fondo era negro y tenía narcisos tallados en la cerámica. .

"¿Le gusta, madeimoselle?" preguntó la dependiente del stand, se veía como de unos 30 años y también había un niño a su lado cantando en francés mientras dibujaba.

"... Oui"

"Estas son producidas en Japón, también soy muy aficionada a ellas" dijo sosteniendo otro con una mirada nostálgica.

"Son lindos, mi padre tiene muchos de ellos" mencionó.

"Ohh, ¿A él le gusta el arte japonés?"

"Ummm sí, mi...mi madre es japonesa, y yo también nací ahí" dijo con una débil sonrisa mientras palpaba el jarrón.

"¿Enserio? Yo también soy de Japón, aunque la verdad es que hace mucho tiempo que no estoy ahí. Tú ves, ahora mi hijo sólo sabe francés." suspiró.

"La verdad es que yo también no eh visitado Japón en un largo tiempo" confesó bajando la mirada.

"Y es una lástima, habiendo chicas japonesas tan lindas como usted madeimoselle" término con un guiño, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

"Señorita es hora de marcharse" susurro el chico que le acompañaba y ella asistió levemente.

"Disculpe, podría darme el jarrón" pidió mientras el chico le pagaba a la dependiente.

"Claro" dijo tomando el jarrón y guardándolo en una caja con algo de papel burbuja para que no se quebrara.

"Gracias" ella se dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

"¡Espere!" voltio y la mujer arrojó una bolsita pequeña de color rojo." Es un encantó de la buena suerte, consérvelo. Espero que pronto visité de nuevo nuestra nación, yo estoy pensando seriamente en hacerlo."

La chica asintió dándole las gracias y se marchó, perdiéndose entre la multitud.

* * *

 _En las antiguas instalaciones de Easter._

Una sombra encapuchada se apresurada a salir del viejo edificio en la oscuridad de la noche, trayendo consigo sólo un pequeño maletín. Una vez que estuvo en la calle busco un teléfono público.

"Sí, quisiera hablar con el jefe... Sí bueno. Sólo quiero informarle que ya tengo aquello que me encargo" la voz denotaba que era un hombre joven. Joven y frío. "No, no se presentó ningún problema. Correcto, ahora voy para allá" colgó el teléfono y siguió caminando con una mirada indescifrable.

* * *

Al final del día una joven peli rosa tomaba un vaso de leche en su balcón, tal vez aún le molesta que la llamaran plana, o simplemente una costumbre. Sin embargo no pudo evitar pensar en el mientras veía el cielo estrellado, a veces tenía la esperanza de encontrarle nuevamente en su balcón como antes. Ella esperaba que cumpliera su promesa.

Dentro de una casa tradicional un chico rubio atendía a su vieja abuela, pero también pensaba en la relación que tiene con la peli rosa y eso hacía que también pensara en su apreciado onii-chan. Él no se rendirá.

En otro vecindario una pequeña rubia miraba un programa de comedia, pero ahora veía el anuncio del concierto de una rubia idol que de cierta forma le causaba algo de molestia, no se ganara su lugar. Ella no quería dejar de sonreír.

En su recámara un chico pelirrojo mandaba mensajes a su novia. Esperaba algún día que su relación fuera más abierta y normal, pero por ahora le alegaba llegar a verla de vez en cuando. El esperaría y apoyaría a ella.

En un estudio de grabación una rubia de coletas se tomaba un descanso para mandar mensajes a su novio, eso la des estresaba. Pero aún con el duro trabajo ella no se rendiría. Ella seguirá su sueño.

Otra chica de coletas, pero está ves castaña. Cuidaba de su hermanito, mientras su madre prepara la cena, a veces lo envidiaba, pero ahora que probaba la otra cara de la moneda cambiaba un poco. Ella sería una gran hermana mayor.

Frente a un ordenador un chico peli verde hacia un proyecto escolar, es importante pues el año escolar casi termina. Pero pensar en eso nunca lo hizo tan triste ya que significaba una partida. El ya no dejaría ir otra vez.

Un niño rubio cenaba con su abuelo. A veces hablan de asuntos de adultos pero también ahora su abuelo nunca se olvida de preguntar cómo fue su día. El no cambiaría sus días caóticos con ella.

Una activa niña pelirroja juega con su padre por toda la casa, desordenan mucho pero no importaba, así se olvidaría de qué mañana hablará por parte del consejo estudiantil. Ella llegaría a ser como ella.

Y aunque en Japón ya es de noche, en Francia el sol alumbra con toda su fuerza. En esa tarde un chico peli púrpura tiene una importante platica con su madre, pero el espera que el resultado sea bueno y de hecho las palabras de su estricta madre no son desaprobatorias. El ya no quería máscaras en su vida.

Bajo el cielo de la misma ciudad un joven peli azul produce bellos sonidos con las cuerdas de su violín, pero lo más hermoso de su melodía son sus sentimientos, donde ella siempre está presente. El definitivamente llegaría a ella.

Y también muy cerca de ahí una chica recibía una inesperada noticia y tendría que elegir. Ella ya estaba acostumbrada a su vida actual pero también quería probar algo nuevo. Ella quería intentar ser diferente, algo como su yo ideal.

Sí embargo también existe aquel chico encapuchado, que ahora está en una gran oficina entregando un maletín para al fin marcharse y poder dejar el infame lugar. El sólo le importaba ella y lo demás no importaba.

La persona que lo recibió no puede evitar sonreír, pero esta no contenía buenos sentimientos. Todo lo contrario. Está persona no tenía buenas intenciones, su alma era oscura.

"Muy bien, ahora nada ni nadie podrá evitar que cumpla mis deseos. Todos tenemos que ir a por ellos sin importar los daños colaterales. Porque este sera un nuevo comienzo, mi comienzo"

* * *

 **OKAY ESO ES TODO! primero quise contar como lo han estado haciendo todos actualmente en la secundaria, y también añadí a Yaya y los demás un poco al final, luego sera su turno de aparecer. :)**

 **Bueno es todo, bye bye y espero que dejen reviews. GRACIAS POR LEER !**


	2. ¿Llamada a dirección?

**Ummm...primero que nada quisiera decir lo siento por la demora en actualizar. :-(**

 **Todo este tiempo eh tramitado mi inscripción a la escuela *prisión* y en esta semana eh regresado a el colegio (TTnTT). De todos modos traigo el próximo chapy. Espero que lo disfruten ~[^u^]~.**

 **Por cierto! Creo que la vez pasada olvide el disclaimer, pero usted debe saber que no soy dueña de shugo chara y pertenece a peach pitch.**

* * *

 _En la escuela._

 **(Pov Amu)**

Mis ojos se sienten tan pesados. Sólo puedo ver una imagen borrosa de Mio-sensei diciendo algo sobre células humanas o algo así mientras pellizco mi brazo para no dormirme. De verdad nesecito una siesta.

Sin embargo, debo añadir, esto no es mi culpa. Ayer por la noche fui obligada a escuchar otro gran concierto de Ami, enserio, hasta la última nota. Durante la mañana Ran prácticamente tuvo que arrastrarme a la escuela en un chara change.

Cada vez sentía mis ojos más y más pesados, y de no haber sido por el ruido de golpes en la puerta, seguramente hubiera caído dormida en mi butaca y babeando a rienda suelta.

"Puede pasar" indicó la profesora a la persona al otro lado. La puerta corrediza se abrió y reveló a Yuko-san, una secretaría de la escuela.

"Disculpe por interrumpir su clase pero me ha enviado la directora en busca de un alumno de esta clase"

"No hay problema ¿A quién busca?" pidió la profesora. La señorita Yuko-san se apresuró a sacar su bloc y busco en él.

"Hinamori, Hinamori Amu" nombró y pronto deje de tener sueño, mis otros compañeros comenzaron a murmurar y Tadase me envió una mirada significativa ¿Para qué me quiere la directora? ¿Estoy en problemas?

"Bien, puede ir Hinamori, usted está excusada "oí decir a la profesora sacándome de mi mente.

"Hai" dije secamente y tomando mi maletín como sí no me importara el hecho de ir a dirección. A veces no podía evitar actuar así, como antes. Antes de salir pude oír el coro de voces diciendo "cool & spicy"

Cerré la puerta detrás de mí con las chicas flotando a mis lados y seguí a Yuko-san por el pasillo hasta las oficinas de la dirección que están al fondo. Llegamos a la oficina de dirección más pronto de lo que esperaba.

"Espere un poco aquí señorita, voy a avisar que usted está aquí de acuerdo" asentí en respuesta y ella desapareció por la puerta. Tomé asiento en unas bancas junto a la pared y por fin explote.

"¡¿Y ahora en que me eh metido?!" grite-susurre mientras agarraba mi cabeza y la movía de un lado a otro.

"Je tal vez no sea nada grave" dijo Día que ahora salía más seguido de su huevo.

"O tal vez sí" dijo Ran, gran apoyo, yo no pude evitar caer en un estado depresivo.

"P-pero no eh hecho nada malo" musite.

"Pues no, pero sí haz llegado muchas veces tarde desu" dijo Suu y sentí como si una flecha atravesara mi ego, muy profundo en mi ser.

"Tus recientes malas calificaciones" agregó Miki añadiendo una flecha más.

"Y no olvidemos tú espaciamiento en clase" Ran término con mi orgullo desplomándome en la silla mientras que Día sonreía compadecida.

"Puede que sea cierto, pero lo importante es no rendirse" dijo Día tratando de animarme.

"Es verdad, no puedo rendirme ¿No es así chicas?" exclame recuperándome más rápido de lo que creía y levanté mi puño como signo de lucha.

"¡Haiii!" gritaron también ellas apoyándome con sus puños.

En ese preciso momento abrió la puerta la señorita Yuko-san y nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sin embargo ellas apartó la vista miro hacia los lados, como si buscara algo.

"Creí que tenía compañía" dijo confundida. Y me di cuenta que seguía en la misma posición de antes y que hable demasiado alto. Bajé rápidamente la mano y me sonroje avergonzada.

"Ha-hablaba conmigo misma jeje" me excuse y reí nerviosamente.

"Oh" dijo a secas y apareció una gotita en su nuca. "De todos modos usted puede entrar ahora"

"Genial, ahora también hablaran de mi condición mental" murmure entre dientes.

Entre tras de ella, nunca he estado en la oficina de dirección: el lugar era más grande de lo que pensaba con paredes color champán y baldosas de un reluciente marrón muy bien pulidas, al entrar saltaba inmediatamente a la vista una gran vitrina con muchos trofeos y diplomas ganados por la escuela, contaba con muchos archiveros y un montón de fotografías al parecer de las generaciones pasadas. Por supuesto había un elegante escritorio de caoba donde había algunos papeles, curiosamente había también un ajedrez y un letrero de madera con el nombre de la directora: Hana Sosonobe.

Pero lo que me capto mi atención fue una mujer que bebía de una taza frente a los grandes ventanales que dejaban ver completamente el patio de la escuela.

"Disculpe..." me decidí a llamar.

"Oh, ya ha llegado" dijo amablemente la mujer volteando, parecía rondar los 25 años. Sólo había visto a la directora en la ceremonia de inicio de clases, pero ahora que la veía de cerca puedo decir que es muy guapa. Tenía el cabello castaño hasta los hombros a juego con sus ojos chocolates, era alta y delgada. Vestía un traje que consistía en una falda de tubo color marino al igual que su saco, una blusa de mangas largas blanca, medias y zapatillas bajas negras.

"¿Usted es Hinamori Amu, cierto?" dijo dándome la mano, parecía muy amable aunque también inspiraba cierto sentimiento de obediencia.

"H-hai" tartamudee aceptando su apretón de manos, aunque pareciera agradable aún me ponía nerviosa.

"Puedes sentarte" indicó dirigiéndose a su escritorio mientras que las chicas se fueron a husmear el lugar, las dos quedamos frente a frente y eso sólo aumento mis nervios.

"Creo que querrás saber porque estás aquí" dijo tranquilamente mientras ordenaba los papeles en su escritorio ¡Que directa! Sentí como comencé a sudar frío.

"Yo...bueno etoo..." comencé jugando con el dobladillo de mi falda "¡Yo...yo realmente siento haber sido un fracaso en los exámenes...y los retardos...y mi desatención" explote sin soportar más la tención "Pero...yo prometo hacerlo mejor a partir de ahora!" terminé con una profusa reverencia cerrando los ojos, esperando mi sentencia.

Sin embargo mi regaño nunca llegó y en lugar escuche unas leves risitas. Levanté la vista y vi que la directora reía suavemente bajo su mano.

"Yo no la traje aquí para reprenderla, sí es eso lo que cree" dijo dejando de reír.

"Oh"

"Sin embargo "dijo tomando una actitud sería "Le tomaré la palabra y espero que mejore su rendimiento ¿Vale? "Sentenció y volvió a sonreír.

"¡Hai!"Respondí rápidamente, aliviada de no tener problemas mayores. ¿Pero entonces que es lo que Sosonobe-san quiere de mí?".

"¿Entonces para que me llamo aquí?" decidí preguntar.

"Bueno en realidad...digamos que fue un favor que alguien me pidió" respondió con una sonrisa algo culpable "Aun así, me alegro de haberte conocido. Él tenía razón, tienes un brillo muy especial" agregó con una mirada misteriosa.

"Gracias...supongo, pero... ¿Hacerle un favor a quién? ¿Qué tiene que ver conmigo?" pregunté confundida, definitivamente no entendía nada.

"Pues veras...el debería estar a punto de llegar" dijo mirando el reloj.

En ese preciso instante se oyó girarse el pomo de la puerta y no pude evitar pararme de un brinco de la conmoción, al igual que mis charas que dejaron lo que sea que estaban haciendo, al ver a la persona parada frente a la puerta.

"¡Tsukasa-san!"Gritamos las chicas y yo al unísono.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Hinamori Amu-chan" dijo con su típica sonrisa.

"¿Pe-pero que hace usted aquí?" exclame mientras le apuntaba.

"Bueno la verdad es que quería saber cómo lo has estado haciendo todo este tiempo, así que le pedí de favor a mi prometida Hana que te trajera aquí para charlar un poco" respondió con normalidad.

"Ohh"...1, 2,3..."¡Espere, dijo prometida!" volvimos a gritar todas juntas quedando afónica en el proceso.

"Así es, Hana Sosonobe es podría decirse que mi novia" dijo tranquilamente, caminando hasta la directora y plantando un beso es su cabeza.

"¿Podría decirse...?" citó ella con el ceño fruncido mirándolo y Tsukasa-san río despistado como siempre. Yo seguía flipando, quiero decir, nunca llegué a imaginar que Tsukasa-san tuviera una novia, sobretodo nunca pensé que fuera la directora.

"Uff, denme un respiro" suspire desplomándome en la silla.

"De todos modos ¿Cómo te ha ido Amu-chan?" dijo mi ex-director tomando asiento a mi lado.

"Pues...por un tiempo fue un poco raro, pero me eh ido acostumbrando y es una gran experiencia" sonreí, era cierto que últimamente la vida ha sido muy cotidiana pero es divertido aun así. Aunque a veces siento que le falta algo a mi vida, talvez alguien.

"Eso está muy bien...me alegro"

"Sí, quisiera que permaneciera de esa forma para siempre"

"Sí, ha sido muy tranquilo últimamente...sin embargo hace un tiempo las estrellas me mostraron algo" cuando decía esto tenía una mirada misteriosa, nunca eh podido descifrar lo que ella significaba.

"Sabes, la primavera está muy cerca" dijo mirando a los cerezos en la plaza, casi por florecer.

"Es cierto" concorde, hace un año yo estaba preocupada por el futuro "Eso significa...que Yaya se graduara y estará aquí con nosotros " dije dándome cuenta de ese detalle y no pude evitar sonreír.

"Así es, aunque para Rikka, Hikaru y Kairi es una noticia muy triste. Ella ha sido una gran senpai para ellos tres" no lo había pensado, Yaya era para los antiguos guardianes su hermana pequeña pero desde hace un año cambio su papel.

"Sí, Yaya parece estar creciendo" dije, era algo irónico.

"Las cosas tendrán que cambiar una vez más, es parte de la vida. Tú historia, la historia de todos, está apuntó de dar un giro inesperado. Toda buena novela tiene una segunda parte, un reinicio, un nuevo comienzo ¿No crees?"

"¿Qué quiere decir?" pregunté confundida, las palabras de Tsukasa-san siempre son un acertijo.

"Tsukasa-san está tratando de alertarnos Amu-chan" dijo Día acercándose a mí, ella siempre parecía entender todo.

"Exacto "intervino la directora que había permanecido sin decir nada.

"¡Un momento!, ¿usted es capaz de ver a mi chara? Pregunté asombrada.

"Sí lo hago, perdón que no lo dijera antes" dijo mientras dirigía su mirada a ellas "Me las presentarías"

"Claro. Vengan chicas" las llame y las cuatro se reunieron frente a la directora.

"¡Yo soy Ran!"

"Mi nombre es Suu desu"

"Miki"

"Y yo soy Día, es un gusto"

"Para mí también lo es" dijo dedicándoles una sonrisa amistosa. "De verdad eres una chica muy interesante" mencionó mirando con detenimiento a mis charas.

"¿Que le hace creer eso?" yo me consideraba o quería creer que era alguien común.

"Bueno... Eh escuchado que eres la poseedora del candado, la poseedora de cuatro guardianes chara "volteó a verme. Tomé en mis manos el candado, me pregunto qué otros misterios esconderá. "Por eso quisiera pedirte un gran favor ¿Accederías?" pidió con una mirada firme.

"Sí por supuesto" contesté apresuradamente. Ella asistió y envió una mirada a Tsukasa-san.

"Veras Amu-chan, Hana y yo tenemos un presentimiento, no sabemos lo que es a ciencia cierta pero... una vez más los huevos del corazón podría estar en peligro" dijo seriamente, en todo caso eso realmente debe ser grave.

"¡Que! Pe-pero eso no puede suceder" reclame exaltada.

"Lamentablemente es verdad, sin embargo nos encargaremos que eso no suceda ¿Estas con nosotros Amu-chan?"

"Yo...yo no sé si podré con esto...pero...yo nunca permitiré que vuelvan a robar los sueños de las personas, soy la poseedora del humpy lock y por ello es mi deber" yo tenía miedo de que mi presente fuera modificado, la paz que alcance. Así que no me rendiría sin luchar. "Cuente conmigo" declare.

"Sólo recuerda que no estarás sola, tienes el apoyo de muchas personas y talvez...puedas encontrar las respuestas que necesitas" me sonrió Tsukasa-san. Las respuestas...a mi verdadero yo...a un gato o un rey.

"ohh, creo que ya debo regresar a la escuela" dijo el director cambiando abruptamente el ambiente.

"Es cierto ya ha pasado bastante tiempo, seguramente dijiste que sólo estarías fuera por un momento" acordó Sosonobe-san.

"En realidad... No saben que no estoy en la escuela" río él rascándose la nuca haciendo que ambas soltáramos una gotita, de verdad que está persona no ah cambiando en nada

"Eres imposible, apúrate y regresa antes de que haya problemas" suspiro la directora.

"Me marchó entonces. Nos vemos luego Hana... Cuídate Amu-chan" se despidió para desaparecer por la puerta.

"También usted debería volver a su clase, además ya es hora del descanso "dijo volteando la mirada.

"¡Oh, es verdad! Entonces creo que sí debería irme, hasta luego Sosonobe-san" hice una leve reverencia, me paré dispuesta a irme.

"Señorita Hinamori "llamó antes de que cruzar la puerta.

"¿Sí?" pedí girando la cabeza.

"Sí es que llegara a ocurrir algo no dude en avisarme"

"Así lo haré"

Salí de la habitación pensando en todo lo que me dijo Tsukasa-san. Sentía un poco de miedo, dijo que las cosas cambiarán y eso de cierta forma me asusta. No quisiera perder está pequeña felicidad.

Camine sin prestar realmente atención y cuando di la vuelta al pasillo ¡Bamm! sentí que estrelle contra algo, enviándome al suelo.

"Itaii" gemí sobándome.

"Lo siento...oh, ¿Amu-chan?"

Levanté la vista reconociendo a un chico rubio que me ofrecía su mano.

"Tadase-kun..." tomé su mano y me ayudo a levantarme. Sacudí mi falda y levanté la vista pudiendo ver que Tadase no venía sólo. Rima estaba a unos pasos mirando aburrido y Kukai a su lado con los brazos en la nuca.

"Mina... ¿Qué hacen todos aquí?" pregunté ya que la cafetería quedaba justo en la dirección contraria.

"Venimos a buscarte ¿No es obvio?" respondió Rima rodando los ojos.

"Quiero decir, ¿cómo supieron dónde estaba?" corregí un poco fastidiada.

"Salí temprano de mi clase así que decidí ir a buscarte a tú salón pero me encontré con Tadase diciendo que te llamaron a dirección y se dirigía a buscarte ya que no regresaste, así que lo acompañe. Luego nos encontramos con Kukai, no tan importante como para mencionarlo" explicó rápidamente.

"¡Oye!" replicó Kukai.

"Y... ¿Qué te retuvo tanto tiempo Amu-chan?" pregunto Tadase ignorando a los otros dos.

"Pues..."

"Acaso Hinamori está en problemas" se burló Kukai.

"No me sorprendería" apoyo Rima ¿No discutían hace un rato?

"La verdad es que me reuní con Tsukasa-san"

"¿El tío raro de Tadase?" dijo Rima con una ceja arriba.

"Exacto" exclamó Ran y yo asentí en respuesta.

"¿Enserio?" dijo Tadase con clara curiosidad.

"Podrían hablar de eso mientras nos movemos, tengo mucha hambre" intervino Kukai.

"Tú siempre tienes hambre" señaló Rima y los dos se adelantaron caminando en dirección a la cafetería.

"Entonces... ¿De que hablaron mi tío y tú?" pregunto Tadase una vez que nos pusimos en marcha.

"Veras..." me detuve pensando en la charla con Tsukasa-san, fruncí inconscientemente un poco el ceño.

"Sí no quieres contarme está bien, perdona mi intromisión" agregó rápidamente un poco avergonzado.

"¡No! No es eso... Yo realmente confío en ti Tadase-kun" sonreí instintivamente en el pensamiento.

"Es bueno saberlo"

"Oye ¿Tú sabías que Tsukasa-san tiene una prometida, y además es la directora? "Pregunté. Es muy probable que lo hiciera pero tratándose de Tsukasa-san...

"Pues... En realidad me enteré hace poco, quiero decir, yo conocía de antes a Sosonobe-san quién fue amiga de él desde la escuela primaria pero nunca creí que se volvieran novios, mucho menos que estén por casarse" parecía igual de sorprendido que yo.

"Ya veo... ¿Escuela primaria dices? Eso significa... ¿Que también fue una guardiana?" cuestione sorprendida por mi realización.

"Así es, ella fue la primera As"

"Oh" con razón podía ver mis charas, algún día tuvo también.

"Dime... No hablaron ellos contigo de los huevos" pregunto adoptando un aspecto serio.

"Hai... Algo... Algo sobre una nueva amenaza" respondí atropelladamente. También me preocupaban sus palabras "¿También te comentaron algo?"

"Hai, el día de ayer en realidad"

"¿Crees que Easter tenga nuevos planes?"

"No, no lo creo. Además recuerda que el director es el abuelo de Hikaru, él se enteraría y él no nos traicionaría" negó Tadase.

"Tienes razón pero...entonces ¿Quién?" dije frustrada.

"Sólo el tiempo nos lo dirá, por ahora debemos estar alerta"

"Umm" mire al suelo, no podía permitir que se salieran con la suya.

"¿Amu-chan?" llamó Tadase y levanté la vista hacia él.

"Te amo" dijo sonriendo cariñosamente. Me sentí sonrojarme profusamente y mi corazón acelerarse, aunque desde que comenzó con sus declaraciones de afecto nunca eh podido responderle, existe algo que me detiene de decirle » yo también te amo«

"Gr-gracias" no sé qué más responder.

"¡Hey chicos! Dejen el coqueteo y apúrense, ni siquiera Mashiro es tan lenta y eso que es de piernas cortas" llamó Kukai, ya bastante lejos junto con Rima, ganándose un codazo de mi amiga corta.

Ambos nos sonrojamos y trotamos para ponernos al día con ellos.

* * *

 **Pov del autor**

Una joven esperaba la partida de su vuelo, mientras tanto se despedía de su familia y recibía indicaciones para cuándo llegara a su destino, aunque el chico que la escoltaría y a quién fue confiada su seguridad, se encargaría prácticamente de todo, en la mantendrá a salvo.

"Tú tía está muy emocionada de verte, recuerda saludarla de mi parte" dijo el hombre de traje enfrente de ella.

"Recuerda no darle problemas" recordó severamente una mujer que también le acompañaba.

"jeje, ella es una excelente chica, no habrá problema" replicó el acariciando su cabeza.

"Yo no lo haré, puede estar tranquila" intervino la chica mirando a los adultos.

"Aún no me hago a la idea de no verte habitualmente. Tendrás que llamar siempre" el hombre se quejó, haciendo un puchero.

"Mantendremos la vigilancia en ti, no nos decepciones y mantente como hasta ahora. Tienes que ser responsable" contraria a el otro adulto, ella no era tan cariñosa.

"Hai" aseguro, estaba claro cuánto control tenía la otra persona.

"Disculpe señor, el vuelo de la señorita está por partir" aviso el chico que había permanecido callado a su jefe.

"Ohhh, es así. Significa que debo despedirme de mi pequeña" parecía muy afligido a pesar de que él fue quien propuso está opción, pero no significa que el no echaría de menos a »su pequeña« como el acostumbraba llamarla.

Sin poder soportarlo más, se abalanzo sobre ella, envolviéndola en un apretado abrazo que fue respondido con una cariñosa sonrisa.

"Yo confío en usted, te encargo a mi pequeña. Usted sabe lo importante que es ¿no?" severas palabras poco comunes en él, fueron enviadas a su empleado.

"Usted no tenga cuidado. La cuidaré con mi vida" dijo firmemente tomando las maletas.

Ya todo estaba preparado para marcharse, sólo quedaba por despedirse una persona.

"Cuídate, espero que no te desvíes de tú camino. Tú serás el futuro de esta familia. Te extrañare " dijo en su habitual tono serio, tan sólo un poco suavizado al final. Dio un leve abrazo a la chica quién igual lo devolvió a la ligera, casi incómoda. Ambas eran ajenas a ese tipo de intercambio de afecto entre ellas.

"Tengo que irme, los quiero" realizó una leve reverencia y se alejó para alcanzar su vuelo.

Luego de pasar por el detector de metales, ella y su acompañante se establecieron en sus asientos de primera clase, fue una suerte que se le dejara viajar en la compañía de él, en quién siempre ha confiado.

"Relájese, en poco estaremos ya navegando por el cielo" aconsejo el chico.

"Lo haré" ella se inclinó más sobre el asiento acolchonado y suspiro.

Esperaron un momento a que todos los pasajeros se adentraran al avión, y por fin el avión despego.

"El vuelo con destino a Japón ha despegado, les deseamos a todos nuestros pasajeros un buen viaje" resonó la voz de una azafata en los megáfonos. La joven no pudo evitar sentirse asustada y emocionada al mismo tiempo. Un nuevo comienzo esperaba por ella.

* * *

 **Y terminamos, sé que fue un poco más corto pero intentaré que cada cap tenga por lo menos 4k de palabras.**

 **Como eh mencionado, mis vacaciones han terminado y mi semestre será muy pesado *nadie te dijo que estudiar cocina sería fácil* (Cierra el pico subconsciente!) pero wuano, intentaré actualizar cada viernes.**

 **Sin más que añadir, Naty se despide y como eh dicho espero sus críticas constructivas *-*.**

 **Pdta. Coman cereales y legumbres ;-)**


	3. ¿Una chica nueva?

**Holitos, y vengo con otro chapy. Tendremos la aparición por primera vez del nuevo personaje oc. Yeii.**

 **Espero que les agrade. Y ya saben que yo no poseo a Shugo chara, peach pit sí lo hace :)**

* * *

-De verdad no sabes cómo lamentó no poder acompañarte Rima - se disculpaba Amu mientras acompañaba a la pequeña niña hasta la puerta de su clase, Rima le había pedido que la acompañara a un show de comedia que se llevaría a cabo el día sábado de la próxima semana, sin embargo Amu se negó ya que iría de compras con Utau. La pequeña chica rubia mostraba un rostro molesto y parecía que explotaría de la ira, sin embargo al final soltó un pesado suspiro.

-Ya no importa- murmuro con tristeza agachando la mirada.

Aunque Rima dijera eso, Amu no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, ya hace un tiempo que no pasaba tiempo con Rima, además de que últimamente se mostraba algo deprimida, sin embargo no sabía el por qué.

-Hontoni gomenasai- imploro la peli rosa, pero sólo recibió el silencio de Rima.

-Bueno Rima me tengo que ir a mi clase, te veo luego, ok-Rima solo levantó la mano en señal de despedida mientras que Amu le envió una mirada preocupada y luego corrió hacia su salón, ya que los dos se encontraban en lados opuestos.

Rima observo tristemente por un momento como se marchaba Amu, para luego entrar a su salón seguida de su chara Kusukusu.

* * *

 _Punto de vista de Rima._

Entre a mi clase después de dejar a Amu en el pasillo. Entre al salón con mi actitud fría y desinteresada de siempre, casi todos los niños voltearon a mirarme. Inmediatamente comencé a escuchar los molestos saludos de algunos chicos que seguían siendo mis fanboys y claro, no faltaban las miradas envidiosas y asesinas de muchas chicas de la clase, sinceramente no estaba del mejor humor para soportarlos así que camine rápido a mi asiento. Solo algunas niñas me saludaban, aunque de manera muy cordial pues yo siempre he sido fría con mis compañeros y con casi todo el mundo.

Me senté en mi silla en la esquina de la parte trasera del salón, debido a que de un lado se encontraban las ventanas, y del otro lado a mi derecha el asiento se encontraba vacío, delante si está ocupado pero se trata de un chico muy callado .Así no tengo que lidiar con las personas de este lugar.

Normalmente leo mi manga gag junto a Kusukusu aunque siempre disimulando mis pequeñas risas, no solo podría descubrirme algún profesor, también sería vergonzoso y arruinaría mi reputación debido a que seguía manteniendo mi acto como la reina de hielo.

Pero hoy no tenía ánimos para eso, me siento demasiado triste, de verdad quería ir a ese show con ella incluso tenía ya el par de boletos, mi otra opción sería Yaya pero probablemente cuide de su pequeño hermano Tsubasa. Es obvio que Amu ya no tiene tiempo para mí, y sin embargo ella sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, de hecho la primera verdadera que tuve. Aun así, ella ahora está todo el tiempo con...

-Muy buenos días clase espero que todos hayan realizado sus tareas, pero antes que nada hoy me corresponde presentarles a una persona, será su nueva compañera, sé que es inesperado ya que falta poco tiempo para concluir el año escolar sin embargo ella estará asistiendo desde este momento para poder acoplarse debido a que viene desde Italia, así que sean buenos con ella y espero que la ayuden en todo lo que necesite-anuncio el profesor Saito interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. Inmediatamente comenzaron los murmullos en todo el salón, francamente a mí eso no me interesaba en lo más mínimo, lo más seguro es que sea otra persona aburrida, de lo más común y corriente. Nadie que me interese.

-Ahora hagan el favor de calmarse o la pueden terminar asustando- todos se callaron ante el tono duro del profesor que por lo general era muy amable -entonces ya puede pasar señorita-indico el profesor volviendo a su tono tranquilo, lentamente comenzó a abrirse la puerta.

Mentiría si dijera que no me sorprendí, aunque fuera solo un poco. La chica que entro y seria mi nueva compañera de clases era alta y delgada, de una tez de un tenue color crema, unos bonitos y grandes ojos azules con largas y gruesas pestañas, ella estaba podría decirse algo "más desarrollada" que el resto de las chicas de la clase, incluso parecía de un grado superior y tenía un largo y un tanto ondulado cabello ,aunque no tanto como el mío, de un pelirrojo naranja recogido en una coleta alta con dos mechones de fuera que enmarcan su rostro y terminan en rehiletes. En pocas palabras ella era una chica...guapa. **(N/A: imagen arriba ^^)**

Podía notar que ella tenía una expresión nerviosa en el rostro y sostenía con fuerza su falda, además mantenía la mirada hacia abajo tratando de no hacer contacto visual.

-Vamos querida, preséntate a tu nueva clase- animo Saito-sensei y ella asintió con la cabeza al profesor. Pareció pensar algo por unos instantes, además me pareció haber oído una voz cantarina que decía "Vamos muéstrales a esos mocosos". Por fin levanto la vista y dijo:

-Mi nombre es Hoshiko Nanami, es un placer conocerlos a todos- pronuncio la chica con una voz delicada y con un tono muy educado, a la vez que hacia una reverencia. Todos estaban fascinados con la chica nueva, en especial los chicos, ella tenía la apariencia de una chica linda y tímida, de esas personas que son adoradas por casi todo el mundo. Claro, a excepción de personas como yo.

-También es un gusto tenerla aquí con nosotros señorita Hoshiko...ahora bien, ¿Dónde será tú lugar?- el profesor se quedó un rato buscando con la mirada y yo volví a prestar atención a mis propios asuntos, pero no me cruzo por la mente esa, de hecho, gran posibilidad.

\- ¡Oh! a lado de Mashiro-san hay un lugar desocupado, puedes ocupar ese lugar-exclamó Saito-sensei y yo solo fui consciente de lo que estaba pasando hasta que el profesor dijo mi nombre y señalaba con un dedo la silla a mi derecha.

-Se sentara a tu lado Rima jijijijiji- me lo confirmo Kusukusu.

La chica se dirigió tímidamente hasta el que era su nuevo asiento. Al llegar hasta donde me encontraba yo, se dio media vuelta sin embargo, pareció sorprenderse cuando me vio, pero rápidamente se compuso a sí misma y me dio una rápida reverencia, yo solo le di una breve y fría mirada para después encogerme de hombros y seguir con mi lectura.

La tal Hoshiko no me pareció tan desagradable, ella se mantenía callada y solo se dedicaba a escribir notas probablemente sobre la clase, creí que detrás de su fachada se ocultaría una persona horrible pero al parecer no era así.

Por fin pude oír el bello sonido tintineante de la chicharra que marcaba el inicio del receso, pensé en ir directo a la cafetería de la escuela donde generalmente nos reunimos todos los ex guardianes, pero recordé que Amu no estaría ahí porque tenía que terminar una tarea en la biblioteca, aunque sinceramente todavía sigo un poco molesta con ella, y la opción de estar solamente con Tadase y Kukai no me parecía una idea encantadora. Decidí quedarme en el salón de clases, la mayoría suele irse en esta hora, por eso me apareció una buena opción.

Sin embargo hoy estaba claro que no era mi día de suerte. Segundos después de haber optado por quedarme, me di cuenta que a mi lado habían muchas personas aglomeradas en torno a la chica nueva. Chicos y chicas la atosigaban con muchas preguntas como:

-¿de verdad vienes de Italia? ¿Tienes hermanos? ¿Tu cabello es así de nacimiento? ¿Quieres ir a tomar un helado?-

Ella tan solo miraba a todos lados con cada pregunta que le hacían y no era capaz de responder a ninguna, de verdad parecía asustada. Que tonto.

Yo me encontraba ya seriamente enfadada, bien podría haber estrangulado algunas personas, pero me resistí y decidí hacer algo, no es que me interesara, tan solo que se encontraban enfrente de mí.

Aclare mi garganta para llamar su atención, y todos callaron volteando a verme, además tartamudeaban cosas como "no es lo que cree Mashiro-sama, siempre seré fiel a usted".

-Quiero pasar - ordene y mis fanboys abrieron el paso para mí, me puse frente a ella y dije firmemente.

-El profesor me ha pedido que te muestre las instalaciones de la escuela, así que andando- rápidamente la tome del brazo y la arrastre tras de mi con Kusukusu siguiéndonos hasta quedar a una distancia suficientemente lejos, en las oficinas de dirección.

En cuanto me cerciore de que nadie nos hubiera seguido la solté.

-Los hemos perdido jijijijiji-exclamo divertida Kusukusu dando una voltereta.

Hoshiko dejo salir un hondo y largo suspiro y murmuro algo para ella misma, luego alzo la mirada y me observo con la misma curiosidad de antes.

Luego siguió un largo silencio incómodo y como parecía que no estaba dispuesta a tomar la palabra, me puse de espaldas a ella, cruce los brazos y dije en tono cortante.

-Si no quieres responder a las preguntas que te hacen no tienes por qué hacerlo - gire mi cabeza y la mire de arriba a abajo, solo entonces me percaté de que portaba un extraño pero lindo collar, me parecía algo conocido. Además de una pequeña bolsa cruzada que tenía el diseño de unos soles y era color marrón.-Además no pareces ser una persona que socialice mucho, a mí no me importa, pero no me gusta la gente molesta a un lado de mi- cuando dije eso se avergonzó sonrojándose un poco.

Ella se quedó un rato en silencio, después de un lo que parecía una eternidad por fin hablo.

-Ya veo..., de verdad lamento haberte causado tantas molestias pero... de verdad gracias, me has sido de mucha ayuda... Mashiro-san ¿no es así?- se disculpó débilmente.

-Lo que sea-respondí cortante -y es mejor que te apresures el receso terminara pronto - me di la vuelta y me aleje dejándola sola, no quería que creyera que fue un acto amistoso.

Por lo que pude notar ella era una persona tímida, me recordaba un poco a...Amu, al menos su verdadera personalidad.

Después de comer mi bento en el lugar con menos personas que encontré, me fui de nuevo a mi salón, casi todo el mundo ya estaba ahí, la mayoría comentando sobre Hoshiko, un rato después llego ella muy cautelosamente sin embargo su plan no funciono y estuvo a punto de ser acosada de nuevo, pero esta vez la salvo el profesor que recién había entrado asiendo que todos se sentaran. Todo el rato más que duro la clase me quede muy triste pensando en la amistad que ahora mantenía con Amu, en lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas desde que entramos a la secundaria. Se suponía que era mi mejor amiga.

Al terminar las clases note que la chica se fue muy rápido tomando rápidamente su bolsa, quizá de esa manera quería persuadir a los chicos y chicas que la acosaban en la mañana. Alcance a ver como se marchaba en un lujoso automóvil, quizá era de una familia adinerada, no me sorprendería por la manera en que habla.

Me quede esperando a Amu en la puerta de su salón para que nos fuéramos juntas a casa ahora que mis padres no son tan sobre protectores y me dan más libertad, quizá eso de pensar que no es como antes es una alucinación mía, después de todo somos las mejores amigas ¿no?. Cuando por fin salió, note que estaba un poco nerviosa y decidí llamarla ya que no había logrado verme.

-Amu-por fin me vio y se dirigió hacia donde me encontraba.

-¿Sigues aquí Rima?- pregunto, ¿acaso olvido que caminaríamos juntas?

-Sí, recuerda que nos iríamos juntas-dije un poco molesta por su olvido, al decir esto inmediatamente unió sus palmas en señal de perdón.

-Lo lamento Rima pero Utau me ha llamado por que tiene que decirme algo importante, pero si quieres puedes ir conmigo- ella abrió un ojo para ver mi reacción, yo sentía como se acumulaba en mi un mar de emociones.

Primero estaba atónita, luego triste y finalmente molesta.

-No, yo no quiero ir, yo creía que iríamos tu y yo-casi le grite.

-Rima yo...discúlpame, es verdad yo lo prometí, ahora mismo le diré que otro día sería mejor- dijo tratando de tranquilizarme.

-No, no es necesario. Yo puedo irme sola a casa, no te preocupes, no te necesito- le dije con un poco de tristeza en mi voz pero mayormente rabia.

-Rima, prometo que te recompensare.-dijo casi suplicante.

-No es necesario, sólo vete-masculle y rápidamente me di la vuelta para marcharme sin prestar atención a los llamados de Amu.

Al llegar a casa me saludo mamá que se encontraba en la cocina y le respondí con un corto hola, y corrí por las escaleras hasta llegar a mi habitación. Tire a un lado mi mochila y me tumbe en mi cama y enrosque en una bola mi cuerpo mientras Kusukusu trataba de animarme diciéndome que estaba por comenzar nuestro programa favorito, pero me di la vuelta haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados preocupados quedando sumergida en mis pensamientos.

Ya nada era igual entre Amu y yo. Primero me había quedado sola en clase, pero ella y yo seguimos saliendo juntas, a excepción de cuándo salía con Tadase. Ella comenzó a tener muchos más trabajos escolares debido a que muchas materias no se le daban, aun así teníamos la hora libre. Más tarde me di cuenta que tenía más amigos en su clase, me invitaba a conocerlas y yo me negaba rotundamente, no eran el tipo de personas que me agradaran .Pero eso no fue lo peor, Amu comenzó a salir continuamente con Utau, eso no me molestaba pero yo no encajaba muy bien con ellas, de hecho no es que no me agradara como lo era con Nagihiko quien al final se volvió mi amigo, no era eso, si no que ella y yo no éramos compatibles, yo hacía un mal trio, no me entendía como lo hacía el...pero ese no es el punto. Ahora siento que de...de verdad me están robando a mi mejor amigo. Sentía como de mi boca salían pequeños sollozos y mis pupilas se inundaban, hasta que por fin comencé a llorar.

Luego de un rato mamá toco a mi puerta para preguntarme si me sentía bien porque no había bajado a comer, me excuse con que estaba muy cansada y me dolía el estómago. Pasaron los minutos y las horas en que lloré silenciosamente y por fin caí en un profundo sueño aunque nada reparador, ya que en la mañana que me iba a la escuela tenía grandes ojeras que tuve que desaparecer con mucho hielo.

Puse rápidamente mi uniforme y llame a Kusukusu, tuve que comer el desayuno a la fuerza ya que ayer me había saltado la cena y salí con mi mamá que siempre me lleva a la escuela en el coche. En el camino hacia la escuela me quede pensando en mi actitud de ayer con Amu, yo debía pedir disculpas por hablarle en ese tono, creo que explote sin una buena justificación. No es que ella me estuviera cambiando...

Al llegar a la escuela inmediatamente busque a Amu, pero no pude encontrarla incluso en su salón de clases, seguro llegara tarde de nuevo. Todo sucedió comúnmente durante las clases, aunque seguía la emoción por Hoshiko, sin embargo ella siempre se disculpaba y alejaba a otro lado. Con que una antisocial, no es que yo pudiera hablar de todos modos, pero ella realmente era muy reservada.

Durante la hora libre decidí ir a buscar a Amu para pedirle disculpas por cómo le hable ayer .Sin embargo cuando llegue hasta su aula la vi salir hablando por teléfono y me apresure a esconderme detrás de una columna para poder escuchar su conversación. Primero oí a Amu argumentar un poco sobre algo, pero se veía feliz y parecía una conversación muy animada, después de un tiempo por fin pude oír lo que no quería. Algo que me dolió mucho.

-Si tú también eres la mejor amiga de Amu, Utau- oí como exclamaba Ran, en ese momento me derrumbe mentalmente y salí huyendo lo más rápido que pude sin que ella me viera, atravesé todo el pasillo sin prestar atención a mi alrededor por lo que choque con un chico de duradera verde haciendo que tirara todos los folletos que repartía sin embargo seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta llegar al jardín de la parte trasera de la escuela.

Ahí me enrosque bajo la sombra de un cerezo y comencé a sollozar mientras que Kusukusu trataba de hacerme sonreír.

-Cara divertida-dijo mientras jalaba sus mofletes y movía la lengua de un lado a otro, sentía su mirada de preocupación y que realmente se esforzaba pero yo soy incapaz de sonreírle. Era algo irónico, mi sueño era poder hacer que las demás personas sonrieran, aun así, yo misma era incapaz de sonreír.

De verdad me siento muy mal, me sentía como el día que decidieron divorciarse mis padres, y de nuevo me encontraba bajo un cerezo llorando pero ahora no estaba Nagihiko para consolarme... ¡pero qué piensas Rima!

Yo sé que ahora para Amu solo soy una amiga más, nadie especial. Pero que podría yo esperar, ella nunca dijo que yo fuera su mejor amiga, aun cuando Nagihiko le dijo que él era Nadeshiko eso no me convertía en la siguiente. Para ella yo no es tan importante como ella para mí.

Amu es para mí la primera persona en que pude confiar, mi primera amiga.

Yo podía sentir como las ardientes lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas cada vez más rápido. Ya no lo soportaba más, quería ser capaz de regresar todo tal como era antes.

De pronto oí unas leves pisadas que hacían crujir el pasto, luego de unos segundos se hicieron más y más fuertes y también comenzaron a oírse leves murmullos.

Me escondí tras un arbusto con Kusukusu mientras limpiaba mis lágrimas de mis mejillas, era seguro que tenía ahora un aspecto terrible. Luego de un rato pude oír algo.

-Sí que son unos pesados esos chicos, crees que se rindan algún día -exclamó una voz cantarina que sonaba fastidiada, me pareció haberla escuchado antes. Luego de un rato añadió- Pero bueno, realmente no me sorprende, ya que eres increíblemente guapa-exclamó la misma voz con tono picaron.

-Pe-pero que estás diciendo Ishi-respondió otra voz avergonzada pero esta vez sí que reconozco esa voz apenada. ¡Se trata de esa nueva chica Hoshiko!

Creí que ella no socializaba con ninguna otra persona al igual que yo. Levante la cabeza más alta del arbusto en el que me ocultaba para ver con quien estaba hablando y al notar a su acompañante me quede en shock con lo que vi.

Había un pequeño chara volando a su lado. Era muy lindo, tenía ojos de un brillante color carmesí, su cabello era largo de color plateado recogido en una media coleta que le llegaba hasta la cintura e iba adornado con pequeñas piedras negras, tenía un vestido blanco que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y un lazo negro que rodeaba su cintura sujetando en la espalda una especie de cetro de gemas, además de unas botitas con cintos, también tenía un pendiente de diamantes en su oreja derecha.

En ese momento recordé la voz de ayer cuando se presentó a la clase "vamos, tu puedes" y entendí el por qué me miraba así, bueno más bien dicho a Kusukusu. Kusukusu también vio al chara y salió volando pero yo la detuve, sin embargo al moverme bruscamente perdí el equilibrio y caí hacia atrás quedando al descubierto. Volteó al oír el sonido de mi trasero chocando contra el suelo y en cuanto me vio sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

-Ma-Mashiro-san- balbuceo y se paró enfrente de su chara que al parecer se llamaba Ishi.

Me levante del suelo y sacudí de mi falda la tierra y las hojas después de recuperarme de la sorpresa, cuando estuvimos cara a cara le dirigí una mirada acusadora y dije lenta y fríamente.

-Así que puedes verlos Hoshiko-reclame, ella solo bajo la mirada.

-...- Hoshiko se mantuvo callada.

Me quede un rato en silencio y por fin explote.

-¡Pudiste verla todo el tiempo ¿no es así?, entonces, porque no me lo dijiste! -Mientras decía esto un aura oscura me rodeaba y la señalaba con el dedo acusadoramente.

-Yo pensé que sería raro llegar y decírtelo cuando apenas y me conocías, además yo no sabía cómo reaccionarias -chillo dando algunos pasos atrás.

Tenía que admitir que parecía razonable, eso no sería un buen inició de conversación, pero aun así no lo dejaría pasar.

Le di la espalda e hice un sonido de indignación.

-jijijijiji-oí la típica risita de Kusukusu que también salió de detrás del arbusto, tan solo mire por el rabillo del ojo.

-Tu eres la chara de Mashiro-san ¿no es así?-pregunto ella a Kusukusu.

-hai, soy Kusukusu jijijijiji-le contesto dando una voltereta.

-Yo soy Hoshiko Nanami, es un gusto- dijo ella dulcemente dándole un dedo para saludarse y Kusukusu gustosamente la saludo de vuelta.

-Ejem...-las dos voltearon a ver a la chara de cabello plateado que por fin salía de detrás de Hoshiko.

-Yo soy Ishi la gran chara de este mundo de mundanos, la más genial y simpática. ¡Es mejor que no se te olvide!-exclamo la pequeña chara colocando una mano en la cintura y con la otra señalando a mi chara.

-oh, eso de verdad se oye muy genial, ¿no es así Rima?-dijo Kusukusu excitada.

Note como me miro Hoshiko con la esperanza de que volteara. Solté un suspiro y la mire directamente a los ojos.

-Y que haces tú aquí Hoshiko- le pregunte, bueno más bien le exigí.

-Bueno... es una larga historia...-respondió juntando sus dedos con nerviosismo.

-Y yo espero escucharla completamente-

-ok... veras, luego de que sonara la campana recogí mis cosas, durante la clase Ishi permanece en mi bolsa durmiendo dentro de su huevo. Me llamo para que abriera y luego que salió me dispuse a salir del salón...pero.- soltó un hondo suspiro y continuó-Cuando salí había una gran multitud de chicos, que ni siquiera sé si incluso son de nuestra clase, y comenzaron a llamarme algo así como Hoshiko-sama- dijo con cansancio.

-Ellos incluso traían pancartas y bandas en la frente, querían hacerle todo tipo de favores a Nanami algunos también llevaban regalos-intervino su chara en tono de burla y aparecieron líneas oscuras alrededor de Hoshiko.

-Retrocedí y regrese al salón pero muchas chicas querían de nuevo llenarme de preguntas y otras me miraban con enojo así que volví a salir del salón, di la vuelta y comencé a correr y correr y correr, hasta que termine en este lugar - término de explicar.

Sabía que tarde o temprano tenía que pasar eso, lo que me preguntaba era si no debería estar ya acostumbrada a eso, después de todo debería tener tanta experiencia como yo.

-Y si era así, ¿por qué no esconderse en los baños de mujeres? -pregunte levantando una ceja.

-Eso...-

-Te buscábamos a ti - respondió su chara cruzando los brazos.

-Acaso me acosaban- respondí monotamente.

-¡Claro que no!-chillo Hoshiko moviendo los brazos frenéticamente.

-Además ¿tú no eras la que estaba espiando?, al parecer estabas aquí desde antes -preguntó Ishi socarrona.

-Yo...-cubrí mi rostro con mi flequillo. Es cierto yo hui de Amu.

Hoshiko pareció darse cuenta de la tensión que me había creado esa pregunta y se apresuró buscar algo dentro de su bolsa.

-Yo...yo quería agradecerte de alguna manera lo que hicisteis por mí el otro día. Así que te traje esto Mashiro-san, espero no te moleste -dijo nerviosamente y me entrego un paquete cuidadosamente forrado que tenía en sus manos.

Observe su regalo por un momento y luego lo abrí lentamente, cuando apenas vi el contenido, mis ojos brillaron.

¡Era una edición especial de mi manga gag favorito! Inmediatamente me puse a leerlo y Kusukusu se me unió hasta que me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle.

-¿Cómo lo supiste?- pregunte con una ceja arqueada volteándola a ver, no tenía idea de cómo ella descubrió que adoraba este tipo de cosas relacionadas con la comedia.

-Etoooo...yo te vi como lo leías uno de esos mangas durante la clase de historia-dijo avergonzada. Nota mental; debo ser más discreta cuando lea mi manga.

-Así que...si eres una acosadora- le dije fríamente para que no notara tanto mi emoción.

-No, yo no lo soy. Eso sería espeluznante- chillo al acusarla otra vez de acosadora. De pronto y sin que lo notara, salto Kusukusu enfrente de ella.

-No te preocupes Nanami-chan, Rima en realidad es muy amable, ella de seguro aprecia mucho tu regalo, de hecho su sueño es ser una gran comediante para hacer sonreír a todos-exclamó sin preocuparle que derramaba mi secreto a una persona que tan solo conocí el día de ayer.

-¡Kusukusu!- le reclame avergonzada, Kusukusu no tenía por qué decirle esas cosas a ella, Hoshiko se me quedo viendo mientras trataba fallidamente de atraparla.

-Ahora debes creer que soy una rara ¿no? - solté y me gire para mirarla.

-Por qué habría de creerlo- dijo echando la cabeza para un lado.

-Porque es vergonzoso- espete enfadada.

-Pero a mí me parece un sueño...maravilloso, ayer leí algunos mangas de ese tipo y son de verdad muy divertidos. Yo creo que el querer hacer sonreír a otros es algo admirable.- termino su discurso esbozando una tímida pero sincera sonrisa y yo me quedé sorprendida con lo que dijo.

-¿De verdad lo crees?-pregunte ablandando el tono de mi voz.

-Hai- dijo con una gran sonrisa. Es increíble como esta chica ha logrado disipar todos los sentimientos malos que tenía dentro.

-Así que debo concluir que eres una persona extraña que da regalos a extraños y su hobby es acosar personas-le dije tranquilamente y le salió una gota de sudor, ya no le veía caso a replicar que no era una acosadora-Pero...yo de verdad me siento bien con eso, Arigato Hoshiko-san- le agradecí con una radiante sonrisa y ella pareció ser muy feliz con ello. De pronto cambio su mirada hacia mí.

-Mashiro-san...yo...yo podría...-balbuceo mientras jugaba con sus dedos nerviosamente.

-¡Vamos solo hazlo!- exclamo Ishi su chara.-Chara change- apenas pronuncio esto apareció un arete como el de Ishi en su oreja derecha solo que tenía forma de sol.

Su mirada inocente y apenada cambio a una decidida y desafiante, no parecía ella. Colocó sus dos manos en sus caderas y pronuncio con un tono de voz, podría decirse que cool y una sonrisa parecida a la de Kukai.

-Ahora... me has estado diciendo acosadora todo este tiempo, creo que tengo el derecho a llamarte por tu nombre y tu podrás llamarme por el mío, mira que suerte la tuya, es mejor que lo agradezcas ¿no es así, chi-bi-chan?- luego que acabo su pequeño discurso desapareció el arete e inmediatamente se sonrojo al darse cuenta como había actuado y cubrió su cara con sus manos.

No pude evitar soltar unas pequeñas risitas, nunca creí que actuaría de ese modo extrovertido y atrevido, era completamente opuesto a como aparenta ser.

-¡Todo es tu culpa Ishi!- le reclamo ella aun apenada y con un aura depresiva.

-Vamos Nanami tranquilizante querida, solo te di un pequeño empujón, no fue la gran cosa- respondió su chara encogiéndose de hombros.

Entre las dos comenzaron a discutir. Mientras ellas tenían su charla conflictiva, me quede pensando en lo interesante que era esta chica, en lo extraña que es.

-Supongo...-comencé a decir y ambas voltearon a verme dejando su mini discusión, - que puedes llamarme Rima, Nanami- Nanami parpadeo muchas veces tratando de procesar lo que había dicho y por fin esbozo una gran sonrisa.

-Hai, Rima-

-Yei, todos amigos jijijijiji-dijo Kusukusu alegre.

Justo en ese momento recordé algo que había pasado desapercibido y merecía una justa reprimenda.

-Cierto, tu hace un rato me has llamado chibi-chan .No entiendo por qué Nanami- le dije con mi famosa aura oscura.

-kyaaaaa, no fue mi intención te lo juro- exclamo aterrada.

-Lo dejare pasar esta ves pero que no se vuelva a repetir - le advertí con una sonrisa brillante, lo que mando escalofríos por su espalda.

En ese momento sonó la campana para volver a clases.

-Es mejor que nos apresuremos. No querrás sentir la furia de Momoko-sensei - ella asintió con la cabeza.

\- Demo... no quieres ir primero a limpiarte-pregunto y me di cuenta que había notado los rastros que dejaron las lágrimas en mis mejillas.

\- ¿Tu no vas a...- comencé pero rápidamente fui interrumpida.

\- No, no necesito saber lo que te paso. Supongo que es algo muy personal y además no querrás hablar de ello en este momento, y no me incumbe, y yo no quiero molestarte, y...- parloteo con nerviosismo.

-Gracias- le interrumpí haciendo que parara.

-Entonces... nos vamos- pidió y nos dirigimos juntas hasta el salón.

Todavía me dolía que Amu me estuviera dejando a un lado, pero era muy bueno el tener ahora una amiga con la cual contar además de ella.

* * *

 **Eso es todo *-*. Espero sus comentarios acerca del capi, quiero saber que piensan de la nueva chica. También sí piensas que debo mejorar en algo o tienes alguna sugerencia, no dudes en hacérmelo saber.**

 **Sayonara \\[,~]/ gracias por leer!**

 **Pdta.** **Estrangular es un sentimiento.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos *-*/**

 **Ehhhh...bueno, yo estuve fuera por un largoooo tiempo, y la verdad es que pasaron muchas cosas que de alguna manera impidieron que terminara el capitulo T_T. Prácticamente se resume en tres puntos claves:**

 *** Escuela; últimamente había tenido muchas responsabilidades y además me fui a un viaje escolar, exámenes, eventos y un montón de chunches que problablemente no les importa :'V**

 **.*El año pasado uno de mis mejores amigos tuvo que irse de la escuela a causa de sus injustos padres y estuve triste por el, ya que vivía prácticamente como un prisionero /-\\.**

 ***Y el punto más resaltante. MI PEREZA EXTREMA. Para que digo que no, sí sí**

 **Y bueno, yo al fin estoy de vacaciónes y acabó de terminar un largo chapy y me dije " pequeña energumena...porque no publicar ahora, now. A pesar de ser las dos de la madrugada, es ahora o nunca.**

 **Así que lectores suculentos, permítanme presentarles el capitulo más largo...hasta ahora**

 **Recuerden...en caso de invasión zombie. Correr en círculos siempre es buena opción xD**

* * *

La luz del sol comenzaba a filtrarse a través de los enormes ventanales de la habitación, como una chica peliroja abría lentamente los ojos acostumbrandolos a la intensidad de la luz, instantáneamente levanto su torso para sentarse y ver la hora de su despertador mientras estiraba los músculos ~6:00 A.M~. Muy a su pesar dejó su cama y fue hasta el tocador de caoba para poder peinar su larga cabellera que ahora mismo iba en todas direcciones.

¡Toc Toc!, oyó el sonido rítmico de golpes en la puerta.

"Puede pasar" indicó a la persona al otro lado. Luego de unos segundos se abrió la puerta revelando a un joven de cabello blanco, alto, muy pálido y de unos impresionantes ojos grises que eran protegidos por unas gafas negras. Vestía un elegante traje negro muy pulcro y ordenado.

El chico albino traía con sigo una charola con un café negro humeante, que ya invadia la habitación con su característico aroma, la chica no podía esperar a saborearlo.

"Buenos días señorita" saludo con una leve inclinación. Su voz era grave pero a la vez suave y serena.

"Buenos días para ti también, Chuken-san" dijo ella con una sonrisa.

"¿Ha obtenido una buena noche de sueño?" pregunto mientras cerraba la puerta.

"Sí...supongo, aún es algo extraño estar aquí" suspiró mirando al vacio.

"Pronto se acostumbrara, ya verá. De todos modos le he traído un poco de cafeina en una deliciosa bebida para activar su sistema. Pero con cuidado ya que aún está caliente" entregó la taza de porcelana a la chica. Ella soplo atravez del líquido antes de llevársela a los labios y beber, mientras que el chico tomaba asiento a su lado.

"Supongo que ahora tomara un baño ¿no alteza?" dijo imitando la voz de un típico mayordomo de las películas, haciendo sonrojar a la chica.

"Ya te he dicho que no me llames así porfavor, es vergonzoso " se quejó apenada.

"Pero mi intención no es burlarme señorita Hoshiko, mas bien como que se ajusta de algun modo a usted" dijo apoyando su cabeza en su palma con una sonrisa en el rostro. Nanami sólo suspiro a su respuesta, no tenía caso discutir con el.

"De todos modos, ¿que hay sobre usar mi apellido? Sabes que nos conocemos desde hace mucho tiempo" reclamó.

"Talvez, pero ahora estoy en mis horas de trabajo. No puedo dirigirme tan casualmente con la hija de mis jefes"explicó negando con la cabeza.

"Pero en este momento estamos solos, además me siento más cómoda así. Por otra parte, yo también soy tú jefa" dijo algo insegura moviendo ansiosamente sus manos. No es del tipo de personas que den órdenes.

"¿Enserio tan rebelde, Nanami-sama?"dijo terminando su frase con un guiño y ella rodaba los ojos.

"Por cierto... sabes sí debemos hacer algo especial hoy, de verdad quisiera llegar y dormir un poco" preguntó frotandose un ojo. No es que fuese dormilona, eso nunca se lo permitirían, ella sólo no se ha acostumbrado a este cambio de horarios.

"Lo lamento pero creo que eso no será posible" dijo negando con la cabeza, haciendo que Nanami enterrara su cabeza entre sus brazos.

"¿La razón?" gimió con la voz amortiguada por su piel.

"Pues...hoy en día su tía me ah pedido que te acompañe a comprar cosas nuevas para tú habitación, quiere que te sientas cómoda en tú propio espacio" dijo acariciando el cabello de la chica para reconfortarla. Nanami miro la habitación espaciosa, en realidad no hay muchas cosas, tan sólo la cómoda y algunos muebles de un diseño antiguo. La tía era tan aficionada a las antiguedades como su padre, por algo son hermanos.

"Oh...bueno, creo que es una buena idea un cambio" dijo parandose "Aunque, ¿No tendrás problemas con respecto a la preparatoria, con tú repentina transferencia seguro que tienes mucho trabajo para ponerte al día" preguntó con culpa, no quería interferir con sus estudios. Después de todo tenía que esforzarse mucho para que en un año pudiera ingresar a la universidad para estudiar arquitectura. Se sentía aun culpable por pedirle que se fuera con ella a japón, por ello fue un alivio que pudiera continuar aquí sus estudios sin tener que repetir el año.

"En lo absoluto, no me susbestime" respondió con un guiño.

"Entonces...me preparare para marcharme a la escuela"dijo frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, aún se sentía extraña de decir eso. Sin embargo aunque no todo pintara de color rosa para ella, el saber que podía ver a una pequeña rubia, le hacia pensar que fue la mejor decisión que pudo haber tomado.

"Y, yo preparare el desayuno. La cocinera de su tía es algo...exótica, estoy seguro que prefiere unos panques" anuncio parandose dispuesto a salir. Nanami río un poco en su comentario, pero tenía razón, desayunar anguila no le hacia mucha gracia.

"Por cierto...ella sigue durmiendo ¿No es así?" dijo Chuken antes de cruzar la puerta mirando en dirección a la mesita de noche al lado de la cama, donde pasaba encima de un bonito almohadon un huevo de cuadros a color blanco y negro con cuatro gemas inscrustadas: verde, rojo, naranja y azul.

"Creeme es mejor así, ishi es tan dormilona que se despierta hasta después de clases" suspiro tocandose una sien, el levantó una ceja en respuesta y se fue.

"Es una consentida" alcanzó a oír murmurar a Chuken.

Tal vez lo sea, pero ella la quiere tanto, a pesar de su personalidad explosiva. Ella llegó a este mundo para ella. Nanami no quiere que se desvanesca al igual que...

La peliroja sacudio la cabeza abandonando el pensamiento y tomo su bata de baño. A decir verdad, le encantaba jugar en la bañera, era algo tonto, pero ese era uno de sus muchos secretos..

* * *

 _ **En la escuela...**_

 **(Nanami POV)**

Baje del auto y me despedí con una mano. Entre cuidadosamente al salón mirando a todos lados, cuando comprobé que efectivamente no existía un alma viviente, suspire y entre al salón.

Inmediatamente que llegue ha mi asiento en la parte trasera puse mis brazos a modo de almohada y me recoste entre ellos. Oh que bien se oía el sonido del silencio, sí eso tiene algún sentido.

Sin embargo parece que hoy los planetas no se alinearon a mi favor, porque al poco rato llegaron al aula un trío de chicas...Amm como era...en blanco, difinitivamente recordar nombres no era lo mío. Claro a menos que de verdad me interesara esa persona o que fuera un importante socio de mi padre.

Ellas no tardaron en darse cuenta de mi presencia y con sus ojos como puñales, todos dirigidos a mí. Me escogí aún más en mi asiento intentando esquivar sus miradas de muerte.

Las tres se sentaron juntas y comenzaron a hablar, en un tono innecesariamente alto. No soy tonta, era claro que querían que escuchara lo que sea que tenían que decir.

"Uff... Ahí está esa idiota de Hoshiko" dijo una chica de cabello negro, era bonita y parecía algo así como su jefa. Como la madre lagarto...

"ufff, no soporto a esa creida" refunfuño otra chica de cabello negro también, pero más bajita. Tal vez aún me tengan resentimiento por no aceptar su oferta a almorzar el otro día...bueno en realidad sólo me escondi detrás de Rima...no funcionó muy bien.

"Siempre quiere toda la atención, es obvio que nosotras somos mucho más lindas" comentó una chica de pelo marrón mientras me examinaba "disimuladamente" de arriba a abajo. _Creeme,_ yono quiero toda está atención. Sólo acaben por ignorarme, ¿es realmente difícil?

"Sí, por eso siempre está con Mashiro, las dos son unas arpias" dijo la chica que era su jefa, el veneno en sus palabras. Ese comentario no lo pude ignorar, yo puedo soportar que me desprecien, pero ¡Rima no tiene nada que ver!¡las verdaderas arpias son ellas!...¿Uh? Yo pensé eso...pero ellas son tan exasperantes que me irritan.

"Jaja, seguro Mashiro sólo está con ella para proteger su popularidad, cerca de tus enemigos ¿no es así?" río la castaña. ¡Mentira!...Rima...Rima nunca haría eso, ella no es así, no sería tan cruel como ustedes. Sentí como a cada segundo mis puños se apretada más en el enojo.

"Mashiro sólo le importa ella misma, no es más que un frío cubo de hielo" escupio la pelinegra con odio. Mis nullidos se encontraban blancos y por todo mi cuerpo fluia un calor intenso. Como podían decir cosas tan horribles de Rima, ella es la chica más especial que eh conocido.

El enojo me sobrepasaba y de pronto senti que algo acciono dentro de mi, liberando mi irá.

"!Ya callense!" grite parandome de mi silla. Por un momento todo quedó en silencio y yo no pude controlarme, mi cuerpo actuó por sí sólo

"Escuchen bien trío de tontas, ustedes no tienen ningún derecho a hablar sobre Rima" amenaze con una mirada aterradora ¡Pero que diantres hago!

"¿Di-disculpa? Que es lo que acabas de decir..." logró reaccionar la chica castaña mirandome como sí tuviera dos cabezas. Ahora mi expresión cambio a una sonrisa burlona y reí.

"Lo que acabas de escuchar mocosa. ¿Sabes?, no es mi culpa ser mejor que tú, pero no te lo tomes personal...o bueno, sí es personal. ¿Tan sólo su voz me provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza, sabes?, y ese olor a perdedoras es insoportable" dije dramaticamente mientras cubría mi nariz y movía mi mano en el aire. Ok, esto se me está saliendo de las manos...aunque me sentía algo divertida.

"¡Tú idi..!"

"¿Yo que?¿Crees que podrías ganarme una pelea?" dije tronando mis nudillos y una mirada oscura, ellas enmudecieron al instante y quedaron en shock.

"JajaJaja ¡Deberían ver sus rostros!" me carcajie, hasta que sentí mi cuerpo más flojo y mi risa se fue desvaneciendo. ¿Eh? Espera... Tengo de nuevo el control ¡Epic winner!...omitan eso ultimo.

"¿Ho ..hoshiko?"

"¿Ummh?" voltee para enfrentarme con tres pares de ojos y ceños fruncidos en la confusión. ¡Rayos!¡Epic fail! ¿Y ahora que hago?...

"Yo...bueno...etoo...veran" está claro que no encontraba algo coherente con lo que podía excusarme y no ayudaba el hecho que era una antisocial. ¿Y sí finjo demencia...?

¡Track! Yo y las tres chicas volteamos al oír la puerta abierta y para nuestra sorpresa, la persona que hizo su aparición fue nada más y nada menos que Rima.

Rima hizo su camino hasta el asiento a mi lado, puso con cuidado su maleta y volteó para enfrentar a las tres chicas que ahora estaban de piedra.

"Ma-mashiro-san ¿Desde cuando está aquí?" pregunto nerviosamente una de las pelinegras.

"No tendría que contestarte, pero sí realmente quieres saber Sawara, yo llegué desde hace un rato" contesto Rima indiferente pero sus ojos eran aterradores.

"¡Realmente! Tu comprenderás que es un malentendido" río nerviosamente la chica que al parecer era Sowara ¿o era Samara?

"Sí yo se que ustedes no querían decir eso, ¿o me equivoco?" dijo la última frase en un tono escalofriante. Woahhh, Rima realmente es increíble.

"Por supuesto que no, verdad chicas" las otras dos sólo asintieron rápidamente con la cabeza.

"...Ya veo. Sí no tienen nada más interesante que decir..."Rima y yo estábamos a punto de irnos.

"Un momento" llamó la castaña. "Hace un rato Hoshiko se comporto muy extraña. Supongo que ella también nos debe una explicación ¿No?" dijo levantando una ceja y con los brazos cruzados. ¡Creí que lo olvidarian!

"No se a que..." comencé pero fui cortada por Rima, que puso su mano en mi frente.

"Pensé que tu fiebre había bajado. Debiste quedarte en casa" me regaño frunciendo el seño. Pude comprender el mensaje y le seguí la corriente.

"Lo lamento. No creí que sería tan grave" me disculpe finjiendo estar avergonzada.

"Así que era eso..." dijo Sibara...la pelinegra mandona.

"Ahora, sí no tienen nada más importante que decir, Nanami y yo nos vamos" dijo Rima, me tomo del brazo y me jaló hacia la puerta. Pero...sentía que debía decir esto que sentía.

"Espera Rima, yo necesito decir algo.." susurre y ella me miro estrañada pero igual me soltó.

Me voltee y respiré hondo."Yo..yo no quiero que digan esas cosas malas de Rima, porque no son verdad... No me importa lo que puedan decir de mi, pero...no metan a Rima en esto" dije a las tres reuniendo todo mi valor y aún después temblaba. Siempre guardo mi opinión...pero se siente bien decir lo que quieres, sin importar nada.

"De..deacuerdo.." musitaron las tres. Bajé la mirada y me di la vuelta para irme con Rima.

Cuando al fin estuvimos fuera del aula y llegamos al fondo del pasillo suspire de alivio.

"Gracias Rima, me has ayudado de nuevo. No se que hubiera hecho si no habrías llegado" le dije mientras me arrastraba por la pared hasta ponerme en cunclillas.

"De verdad que eres completamente diferente cuando estas en modo chara change" mencionó cruzando los brazos.

"Chara change..." susurre incredula. Luego de un segundo quise abofetearme a mi misma por no haberlo notado antes. Al instante abrí mi bolsa y pude ver a la causante de que me metiera en este lío. Ishi sólo sonreia mientras rascaba su nuca con nerviosismo.

"Ishi...eres consiente de que casi inicio una pelea por tú culpa" Susurre.

"Vamos no fue nada grave...además que tiene de malo patear traseros de vez en cuando"dijo susurrando su último comentario.

"¡Tiene todo de malo, no quiero una detención!" le regañe.

"¡No es mi culpa, esas mocosas son unas pensadas" grito con un puchero.

"Esa no es excu..."

"Además, yo no active el chara change" me interrumpió levantando la barbilla.

"¿Ehh?" parpadee mientras procese su declaración.

"Tú cambio chara se activo solo, por alguna razón... ¿No sabías que puede suceder eso?" pregunto Rima arqueando una ceja.

"No no es eso, solo que hace mucho tiempo que no activo un chara change. Siempre es Ishi quién lo activa" aclaró.

"Tienes suerte, en mi caso sólo un chiste malo y mi chara change se activaria. Así que...¿Porque crees que haya ocurrido?" pregunto Rima casualmente pero con un toque de curiosidad.

"...Pues... Supongo que es cuando realmente quiero hacer o decir algo" Se que suena tonto, pero yo siempre reprimo mis emociones. No soy como Rima, ella es libre. Quisiera poder ser diferente. "Yo realmente no quiero que las personas te lastimen" dije en voz baja.

"No dejes que te afecte, no es algo nuevo que a la mayoría de chicas no les agrade. Tú deberías ya saberlo ¿No era así en tú antigua escuela?" dijo Rima con un suspiro.¿De verdad siempre ha sido así? No entiendo como eso puede ser normal, aunque no es que realmente sepa como funciona el mundo escolar.

"Bueno...es que yo..." comencé pero no pude terminar ya que Rima me jaló del brazo inesperadamente arrastrandome a otro lugar. Aunque...es mi imaginación o vi un pequeño destello rosa al final del camino.

"Hayaku, casi comienza la clase " dijo simplemente Rima, pero...su con sonaba algo entre triste y molesta.

Nos dirigimos de nuevo al aula, donde ya estaban casi todos. Inmediatamente los chicos nos saludaron y yo me escondi detrás de Rima.

* * *

Luego de un rato, el profesor... Ahhh Seto...creo, llegó al aula con su habitual aura juvenil.

"Buenos días chicos, están listos para otro día de diversión y matemáticas" exclamo alegremente, pero sólo recibió gemidos que expresaban lo contrario y algunos "Realmente no""¿Habla enserio?"

El sensei suspiro y bajo los hombros desanimadamente "Como sea, iniciaremos la clase" declaró dándose la vuelta y comenzando a escribir "Estos jóvenes de ahora, nosotros al menos finjiamos un poco de interes" mascullo entre dientes. No es como que el fuera tan viejo, inclusive parecía muy joven.

La clase comenzó, concentre toda mi atención en el sensei en un primer momento pero...nada era algo que realmente no supiera y me distraía viendo el cielo, jugando con mis boligrafos, contando las ventanas...

Ahora que recuerdo, Chuken-san dijo que tenía que tomar notas sobre la clase, es lo que hace un buen estudiante.

Abrí mi libreta sin pensarlo mucho y comencé a garabatear. El maestro explicaba algunas ecuaciones en el pizarrón. Voltee a mirar y casi todos platicaban en susurros, bostezaban aburridos e incluso había unos cuántos durmiendo sobre su asiento, Rima leía su manga gag. ¿Esto es lo que se supone es la vida escolar? Jóvenes pubertos en decadencia...

Baje la mirada a mi libreta, en el lienzo antes blanco había ahora un dragón que escupia fuego. Sí chuken viera este dibujo en lugar de apuntes, seguro se pondría loco. Aún así debía terminarlo ¿no?

"Señorita Hoshiko" oí al sensei llamarme cuando buscaba mi lapicera en la mochila.

"S-sí, ¿Que es?" pregunté con miedo de que supiera que no prestaba atención.

"¿Puede resolver este problema porfavor?" pidió amablemente mientras extendía el gis en mi dirección.

"...está bien" dije mientras levantaba y caminaba al frente con la atenta mirada de todos.

Tomé el gis y analice brevemente el problema, ecuaciones lineales, era algo relativamente sencillo. Escribí el resultado y mire al profesor para esperar su veredicto.

"...Correcto" musito incrédulo. Luego de su aprobación todos comenzaron a comentar "Creí que sería una total idiota, que molestia""¡Así se hace, Hoshiko-sama!"'Arghhh, acaso es la señorita perfección. Seguro fue sólo suerte""Hermosa e inteligente. Definitivamente mi tipo". ¡Un momento, esto no está bien! Yo sólo quiero pasar desapercibida. Porque me pasa esto a mi...¿Ehh?

Voltee a mi lado izquierdo al sentir una mano sobre mi hombro, el maestro me miraba con una enorme sonrisa.

"Por fin, alguien que pone atención a este viejo maestro" dijo al borde de las lágrimas. Sí tan sólo supiera que no tengo ni idea de como se llama...

"No fue para tan..."

"Lo ven chicos, aprendan de ella. Que sea un ejemplo a seguir" me interrumpió el profesor pasando un brazo sobre mi hombro.

"¡No espere!" trate de protestar, pero el sólo siguió sonriendo sin prestarme atención.

Busque con la mirada a Rima en busca de ayuda, pero ella sólo me dedico una sonrisa burlona y continuo a leer su manga. Y fue así como mi plan de no llamar aún más la atención fracaso irremediablemente.

* * *

 _ **En el receso...**_

Yo y Rima caminábamos por el pasillo para ir a el patio trasero, por alguna razón no quiere ir a la cafetería. No es que me moleste, prefiero no tener mucha gente a mi alrededor y además nunca ...

"Entonces...eres la nueva favorita de Saito-sensei" comentó Rima casualmente. Aún así, podía sentir la burla en su voz.

"No lo menciones" gemi."¿Porque me sucede esto a mí?"

"Debiste saberlo. Al parecer también eras el cerebrito de tú antigua escuela" dijo mirándome con exasperacion.

"Bueno...acerca de eso, y-" no acabe de hablar ya que Rima me jaló hacia el otro pasillo.

"¿Eh?¿Porque vamos por aquí? Este camino es más largo" pregunté confundida, aunque tenía una idea, podía escuchar pasos que vienen en la direccion que íbamos hace un segundo.

"Sólo no quiero ir por ahí" dijo cortante. Me preocupa Rima, desde que nos conocemos parece... Esconderse de alguien. Además mi brazo siempre sufre sus tirones bruscos. Aunque, también me parece algo triste.

Por fin llegamos al patio donde nos sentamos a almorzar, era muy lindo, todo estaba rodeado de cerezos a punto de brotar.

"La primavera se acerca, sí no me equivoco, las sakuras florean en esta temporada" comenté admirando el paisaje.

"Sí, así es. Aunque los melocotones también son lindos." replico, su voz sonaba algo ¿nostálgica?.

"¿Realmente?Tal vez debería decirle a Chuken-san que vayamos a verlos" dije instintivamente.

"¿Chuken? ¿Acaso es tú novio?" pregunto suspicaz. Yo me sonroje y negue rápidamente.

"Por supuesto que lo es, lo que sucede es que ellos tienen una historia de amor prohibido" oí una voz chillona hablando dramáticamente. ¿porque ishi siempre reacciona en momentos como estos?. Puede estar ocurriendo un terremoto y ella seguro no lo notaría, pero cuando se trata de avergonzarme...

"¡No! Claro que no, el trabaja como mi mayordomo, pero yo lo veo como mi hermano mayor" sonrei ligeramente mientras tapaba la boca de mi chara. El es la primera persona que me entendió realmente y le guardo un gran aprecio.

"Oh, entonces supongo que sí eres una chica adinerada" dijo. Me sentí algo alterada, no quería que ella cambiara su concepto de mí.

"S-supongo, ¿Eso es algo importante?" pregunte tristemente.

"No, no me importa, existe algo más que las fachadas, así que no hagas drama" suspiro y me dedico una sonrisa. Suspire aliviada por sus palabras. Además, preferiría una familia normal.

"Gracias, es bueno saber que existen personas como tú"

"Uhh seguro, es normal que la gente sólo vea el exterior. Juzgan con algo que es abstracto. Yo no suelo abrirme a los demás, corres el riesgo de que te lastimen. Pero hace tiempo alguien realmente se tomo el tiempo de conocerme y vi la vida de otro modo" dijo con nostalgia.

"¡Correcto! Es suficiente filosofía por hoy, porque no comenzamos con el almuerzo" se quejó ishi mientras sacaba el bento de mi bolsa.

"Sí, yo podría comerme un oso. Jijijiji" apoyo Kusukusu.

"Son unas glotonas sin verguenzas" se burlo Rima dejando esa tristeza en sus ojos de hace un rato."En ese caso yo quiero una leche de fresa. Vamos a la cafetería" dijo Rima parandose.

"Ehh...¿A la cafetería escolar dices?" pregunté con pánico en mi voz.

"¿Cuál más? Vamos, hayaku" dijo exasperada.

"B-bueno, pero es que yo..." intenté explicar pero Rima me tomo del brazo.

"No te preocupes, maestros también van ahí. Tus locos fans no podrán acostarte" replicó.

"Es que yo no..." dije y voltee a ver a Ishi en busca de apoyó pero ella sólo río a todo pulmón. ¿Porque siempre que busco ayuda, tan sólo se burlan de mi desgracia?

"Sólo vamos" dictó con molestia y me arrastro hasta la escuela.

* * *

 _En la cafetería._

 **(Pov Normal)**

Una chica rubia y peliroja estaban frente a las puertas de la cafetería escolar.

La pelirroja estaba ocupada mientras masajeaba su brazo adolorido. Por otra parte, la rubia asomaba la cabeza por la puerta, no quería toparse con la chica pelirosa.

Después de que estuvo segura no ver cabelleras rosa, rubia o marron rojizo, sabía de antemano que ellos tratarian de disuadirla. Pudo relajarse y abrir completamente la entrada.

"Iko" llamó Rima con un movimiento de cabeza.

"Te acompañare pero...ummmm dime...¿C-como exactamente funciona una cafetería?" preguntó apartando la mirada en vergüenza, Rima fruncio el seño en confusión.

"¿Como cualquier otra? Es que nunca fuiste antes a una" dijo con incredulidad.

"Tendría que ser así, pero Nanami nunca antes asistio a una escuela" respondió la chara de Nanami escogiendo los hombros.

"¿Eso...es verdad?" preguntó Rima dirigiéndose a la peliroja.

"Pues...sí. Yo fui educada en casa" dijo nerviosa. _Seguramente piensa que es algo extraño._

"Eso explica tantas cosas" Rima dijo como sí acabara de resolver un misterio.

"¿Que quieres decir?" cuestionó la peliroja.

"Bueno... Siempre parecias sorprendente de cosas obvias, o al menos que cualquier estudiante normal. Sobre todo tú antisocialismo" explicó la rubia, apenando más a la peliroja.

"Se...que no encajo. Supongo que soy una persona extraña" dijo sonriendo falsamente mirando al parecer a la nada. Rima sólo la miró fijamente antes de suspirar y cruzar los brazos.

"Verdaderamente es extraño, pero sí no fueras tan peculiar, no me interesarías en lo más mínimo. Me agradas de esa manera" dijo con un ligero toque rosado en sus mejillas. Nanami en cambio no pudo evitar sonreír, sabía que no todo de iniciar una vida escolar era malo, sólo con el hecho de conocer a Rima.

Después de tiempo de soledad, atesoraba mucho la amistad que formó con la rubia. No es que no contara a Chuken y su amiga de la infancia, ya que con ambos tenía una relación de inició por su familia. Sin embargo Rima fue la primera amiga que hizo por sí misma.

"Así que...¿Como es que funciona una cafetería?" pregunto Nanami rompiendo el silencio.

"Como una guerra civil, pero por alimentos" respondió Rima escogiendo los hombros, provocando sudor-caído en Nanami.

"¿R-realmente es seguro?" pidió antes de entrar completamente.

"50 de 100" fue lo último que escucho antes de ser arrastrada y ver como con un ruido sordo se cerraba la puerta.

* * *

 _ **En otra parte de la escuela...**_

"No aquí tampoco está..." dijo una pelirosada decepcionada.

"No te preocupes Amu, te aseguro que muy pronto las cosas se arreglarán entre tú y Mashiro-san" dijo Tadase en un intentó de animar a Amu.

"No estoy muy segura..." murmuro tristemente mientras tomaba asiento en una banca.

"Tch, Mashiro a veces es muy explosiva, pero son mejores amigas ¿no es así?" también apoyo Kukai con los brazos en la nuca.

"¡Es que no lo entienden!¡Sabía que algo le pasaba, y no hice nada!" exclamo liberado su frustración.

Ahora mismo; Amu, Kukai y Tadase están en el patio trasero, buscando a la pequeña rubia faltante. Ha sido así durante toda está semana, como un juego del gato y el ratón. Siempre que cree haber visto a Rima, desaparece sin dejar rastro. Sería una tonta sí no se hubiera dado cuenta ya, Rima no quiere verla.

Ella no fue una buena amiga, confiaba en ella y Amu la desepciono.

Ese día tenía que ir a disculparse, pero luego tuvo esa llamada...

"Hey Amu-chan. Souma-kun tiene razón, talvez sólo necesites darle un tiempo a Mashiro-san. Ella te aprecia mucho y se que tú también lo haces, todo mejorara estoy seguro" dijo Tadase sacando a Amu de su ensoñacion.

"Rima ahora necesita calmar sus sentimientos, sólo necesitan hablar" apoyo Día y las otras tres asintieron en acuerdo.

"...Es verdad. No dejare de intentar reunirme con ella, porque, yo de verdad quiero a Rima...

* * *

 **Pov de Rima.**

Nanami y yo terminamos sentadas en un aula vacía. El plan de ir a la cafetería... Bueno supongamos que talvez Nanami no vuelva a acercarse.

Como iba a saber que su club de fans estaría ahí.

"...Fue sólo mala suerte" dije mientras bebía mi leche, lo único que conseguimos.

"..." ella solo continuo comiendo, afortunadamente ella sí traía almuerzo, mientras temblaba con ligeros espasmos.

"vamos nanami, este fue sólo un tropiezo ¡La escuela es un campo de batalla!¡¿acaso no es emocionante?!" exclamo Ishi con el fuego en sus ojos, nanami suspiro en rendición.

"Supongo...que no fue tan malo. Puedo con ello...creo" dijo con determinación.

"¡Ese es el espíritu! Jijijijiji" apoyo kusukusu.

"¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?"dije y voltee a mirar a Nanami.

"Umm, seguro..."

"¿Porque decidiste entrar a una escuela hasta ahora?¿porque viajaste de tan lejos?"pregunté esperando que pudiera responderme. Desde hace un tiempo he pensado en ello ¿Cual fue la razón de abandonar su comodidad? Digo, a mi realmente me hubiera gustado no tener que ir a un instituto.

Ella se quedó en silencio abrazando sus rodillas, pero finalmente hablo "En realidad no se bien porque. Mi vida en Italia...supongo que de alguna manera no me encontraba satisfecha. Siempre he tenido pánico a los otras personas, a relacionarme con ellas...aún así, siempre las he observado desde lejos y cada vez siento más curiosidad "Me gustaría poder ser como ellos, sin siempre reprimir mis impulsos, me gustaría hablarles y mostrar lo que realidad soy" eso era lo que yo pensaba. Mis padres tuvieron que viajar lejos por asuntos de negocios, tenía la posibilidad de ir con ellos o ir a japón con mi tía, al principio no sabía que hacer, tenía miedo de tener que enfrentar mis miedos, pero también quería intentarlo, tener un nuevo comienzo. Así que me mude aquí, aún no se sí podré pero... te conocí a ti Rima y también sobrevivi a una cafetería escolar, ya es un avanze ¿no?" término con una sonrisa.

Al oír sus palabras, me hizo recordar tantas cosas. El tiempo en que entre al instituto de Seiyo, me escondi en mi mirada fría e indiferencia, pero cuando Amu logró romper esa barrera...sentí que había válido la pena.

Sonreí ante los recuerdos. "Me alegro que hayas decidido eso" dije dedicandole una sonrisa sincera.

"También me alegro"susurro cerrando los ojos, ishi la observaba atentamente mientras sonreia, supongo que a pesar de sus burlas, ella realmente le quiere.

"Además ahora tienes tú propio club de fans" agregó su chara volviendo a su sonrisa burlona.

"Nunca puedes dejarme en paz ¿No es así?" suspiro Nanami.

"No ves que ya bastante tiene con ser la favorita de Saito-sensei" dije dramáticamente poniendo una mano sobre su hombro.

"Exact...¡Rima!" se quejó sonrojada haciendo que todas nos rieramos.

"¡Ri-rima!¡¿Eres tú?!¡Necesito hablar contigo...!" deje de reír al oír esa voz a lo lejos, era inconfundible. Ella estaba cerca...

"Rima..." oí la voz preocupada de mi chara mientras abrazaba más a mis rodillas.

"¿Estas bien Rima?" pregunto Nanami también preocupada pero seguí sin responder, esa voz se acerca cada vez más y más.

"¡Rima!¡Porfavor no te escondas!" escuche a Amu con desesperación.

"Rima, alguien te está llamando..." susurro Nanami mientras comenzaba a levantarse, pero rápidamente sostuve su mano y la mire con una suplica silenciosa, su expresión se tenso al verme pero finalmente se sentó sin decir nada.

Todo quedó en silencio, donde sólo podía oír los pasos de Amu en el pasillo e inclusive pude ver su sombra al pasar al lado de las ventanas de el aula al igual que yo abrazaba con más fuerza mis rodillas.

Luego de un rato, ishi subió para ver tras las ventanas "Ya no hay nadie" aviso a mi y Nanami.

"Es mejor que nos vayamos"murmure con el flequillo cubriendo mis ojos.

"...Umm.." asintió y las dos junto con nuestras charas nos dirigimos al aula en silencio.

* * *

Al llegar a clase me fui directamente a mi asiento, bloqueando todo a mi alrededor. La clase comenzó pero yo no preste atención alguna, y toda la clase Nanami y kusukusu mantenían sus miradas fijas en mi.

Sólo podía pensar en Amu, ella quería hablar conmigo pero...tengo tanto miedo de enfrentarme a ella, y al mismo tiempo la extraño tanto. No es que no me guste estar con Nanami pero...

Estaba tan sumida en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de que todos ya se habían marchado, hasta que Nanami me llamó.

"Kusukusu debemos marcharnos" llame mientras recogía mi maleta pero una palida mano me detuvo. Mire hacia arriba para ver a Nanami con una mirada sería.

"¿Crees que podríamos hablar de lo ocurrido hace un rato?" pregunto cautelosamente, como sí temiera a molestarme.

"No quiero hablar de ello" dije un poco cortante, su mirada vacilo ante mis palabras hostiles pero no soltó mi mano.

"Se que no debería entrometerme pero...me preocupas porque...tú me has ayudado tanto y quisiera devolverte todo lo que has hecho por mí, aunque sólo fuera escuchandote" susurro con tristeza.

"Kusukusu, ven conmigo" dijo Ishi tomándola de la mano.

"Pero Rima..." protestó ella. Las dos intercambiaron una mirada y al final Kusukusu decidió seguirla.

El aula casi vacía quedó en silencio. Quería contener mis emociones, pero sólo lograba sentir más dolor.

"Se supone que ella era mi amiga...mi mejor amiga" musite resbalando mi espalda por la pared, hasta tocar el piso.

"¿Ella...?" cuestionó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.

Respiré hondo antes de contestar "La chica del pasillo, yo confíe en ella y me abandono"

"Se que puede ser molesto para ti pero...¿Puedo saber porque crees que te abandono?"

"Lo sabía, ella fue la primera amiga que tuve y fue...es importante para mi. Sin embargo poco a poco me fue arrebatada o ella se fue sola...no lo se. Ya no me necesita más, ella tiene otra mejor amiga y me di cuenta que yo sobraba" termine al borde del llanto. Odio está parte de mi, tan débil.

"¿Estas segura de ello? Ella sonaba tan desesperada al llamarte..."

Mordi mi labio para evitar el llanto y la irá "No, tan sólo siente culpa y lastima pero aún así yo no soy tan importante como Utau"

"¿No crees que ambas sean igual de importantes?" dijo pero sonaba un poco triste.

"Alguien siempre ocupa el primer lugar ¿No es así?" dije obstinadamente. Ella suspiro ante mi respuesta.

"¿Sabes? Me gustan observar las flores, cada una es diferente, especial y linda a su manera"dijo cambiando deliberadamente de tema.

"Eso no tiene nada..." comenze a replicar.

"Sólo deja que continué sí. Un día mi padre me pregunto cual de ellas era mi favorita, pero me fue imposible decidirme. Por supuesto que habían algunas que me gustaban más que otras pero al fin y al cabo no pude responderle, ese tema me mantuvo confundida por algunos días y termine pidiendo su propia opinión. Pero el sólo me dijo -Yo tampoco tengo una favorita, son tantas y tan diferentes y únicas que creo que sería triste admirar tan sólo a una-. Posteriormente fue el día de mi cumpleaños y me regaló un ramo repleto de flores de distintos colores y tamaños, no es que me gusten demasiado, pero era mas hermoso que aquellos que sólo son de una en específico, tan monótonos." término su relató. Me pregunto sí Amu no puede elegir una sola...pero yo sí la elegí únicamente a ella, no debería esperar lo mismo.

"A-además...yo te considero también como mi mejor amiga" susurro casi inaudible. Me sorprendió su última declaración y voltie a ver, tenía una expresión triste y melancolica.

Ahora me estoy dando cuenta de tantas cosas, talvez yo deba aprender a no aferrarme a una sola flor, más aún porque ahora pude conocer a otra que llamó mi atención. No quisiera perderla también a ella.

Respiré hondo y palme mi rostro "Tal vez...supongo entonces que estuve mal, no es así. Debe estar muy molesta por mi actitud"

"No debes preocuparte, estoy segura que aún pueden recuperar su amistad, creo que ella sabe lo mucho que vales" apoyo con una sonrisa.

Me paré rápidamente decidida a arreglar nuestra amistad "Tengo que alcanzarla antes de que se vaya" dije tomando mi maleta.

"Yo también debo apresurarme, creo que Chuken-san me dará otro sermón" dijo desanimada y me reí un poco.

En ese momento volvieron Ishi y Kusukusu.

" Rima de nuevo está sonriendo" exclamo Kusukusu abrazandome.

"¡Hai!"estaba a punto de salir pero antes de irme necesitaba decir algo.

"Tú también eres una de mis mejores amigas" dije dedicándo una sonrisa y me fui por el pasillo.

* * *

"Kusukusu puedes sentir la presencia de Ran, Miki, Suu o Día aún en la escuela"pregunté mientras corría.

"Sí puedo sentirlas...kochi" dijo dirigiéndome atraves de los pasillos.

Corrí sin parar hasta que sentí chocar contra algo.

"Gome...¡Kukai!" musite al verlo, el parecía igual de sorprendido. Mire más allá de el y vi a Tadase y...Amu, el caminaba a su lado y ella tenía la mirada hacia abajo. A los pocos segundos, Tadase por fin se percato de mi presencia haciendo que dejara de caminar.

"Mashiro-san..." dijo e inmediatamente Amu levanto la mirada. Después de todo este tiempo, al fin cruzamos miradas.

"P-porfavor déjame hablar contigo" se adelantó a decir suplicante.

"...Hablemos" respondi desviando la mirada.

"Creo que es la señal para irnos Tadase" hablo Kukai.

"Entiendo" asintio Tadase pasando de largo para ir junto al pelirojo.

"Nos vemos luego" se despidió dándose la vuelta mientras Tadase hacia una pequeña inclinación. Antes de girar en la esquina del pasillo, Kukai me dio una sonrisa de complicidad.

"...Así que..." comenze para romper el silencio.

"E-etoo, yo...veras, l-lo que ocurrió el otro día...yo no quería" reaccionó Amu con balbuceos, no pude evitar sonreír, extrañaba tanto su torpeza.

"Lo lamento" dije cortandola con una reverencia, ahora se que no necesito explicaciones y no vale la pena romper mis lazos con Amu.

"Rima...yo soy la que debería discúlparme, nunca me dí cuenta de tus sentimientos, soy una terrible persona" dijo haciendo también una reverencia.

"No, yo...estaba confundida, además yo me disculpe primero. No quieras robarme el crédito" dije fingiendo molestia.

"¡Oh Rima!" exclamo y me hecho los brazos encima.

"Ya, ya. No hagas un espectáculo"

"Pero seguiras siendo una de mis mejores amigas sí te dejó"

"...Por supuesto" dije con confianza."ahora...se hace tarde, porque no vamos a casa" propuse mirando el cielo que cada vez lucía más anaranjado pero ella volvió a echarse en mi hombro.

"Lo siento, tengo que ir de compras con mamá" dijo como sí fuera a golpearla.

" No te preocupes yo entiendo"

" Entonces nos vemos luego Rima, de verdad me alegro que estés de nuevo conmigo" dijo despidiéndose con una sonrisa.

* * *

Pov del autor

"Creo que es suficiente por hoy, no te parece chuken-san" dijo la pelirroja desesperadamente cuando el muchacho estaba apunto de comprar un enorme cuadro, sólo porque la chica lo observó por mera curiosidad.

" Está bien no veremos más mueblerías pero..." dijo esperando la curiosidad de la chica.

" Pero..." cuestiono en rendición al darse cuenta que pero no estaba dispuesto a continuar.

" No es obvio, hace falta ropa nueva" respondió con una sonrisa de autosatisfacción. La chica sólo quería ir y golpearse contra la pared más cercana.

El chico albino no esperó a que pudiera negarse, la tomó de la mano y se la llevó entre montones de estantes y maniquies.

Cerca de ahí una chica pelirrosa y su madre estraban en la misma tienda.

" Muy bien Amu, ya que ahora eres una chica mayor puedes tú misma elegir tu ropa querida"

"¿Honto? ¡Gracias mamá!" exclamó la pelirrosa. Tal vez ella podría inclusive comprar algo lindo y femenino.

Amu fue caminando por los estantes de ropa. Ella ya había conseguido algunas prendas de su interés y se encaminó a los mostradores, pero algunos empleados se encontraban obstruyendo el camino, podían oírse quejas y a otros empleados de la tienda traían montones de ropa.

"Que estará sucediendo ahí.." dijo con una gotita en la sien.

Dentro de todo este alboroto se encontraba la pelirroja.

"Ya es suficiente Chuken-san" pedía ella mientras era empujada de nuevo a los probadores.

"¡Este también se le vería lindo!" llamó la chica que originalmente los atendía.

" Creo que iré a ver por ahí.." dijo Ishi haciendo su escapada.

" Espera no me dejes sola.." suplico pero ella le ignoró.

La chara peli blanca volo por los pasillos observando todo hasta que de repente vio a una peli rosa porrista acercarse peligrosamente a ella.

"¡Cuidado!" gritó pero ya era demasiado tarde. Se escuchó un estruendo y luego las dos cayeron al suelo.

"Eso dolió" se quejó mientras sobaba su espalda, levantando la vista se percato que venían otras dos charas.

"Ahí está Ran-desu" dijo la chara maid señalando el bulto que aún se encontraba tirado.

"¿Como terminaste en el piso Ran?" pidió está vez el chara con apariencia un poco masculina.

"Bueno...después de que escuche de una sección deportiva salí disparada, y estaba tan emocionada que choque" explicó a la ligera como aire cosas como esa pasarán todo el tiempo. Mientras tanto la peli gris iba cada vez más molesta, ellas la están ignorando y odia eso, además la "torpe cabeza de chicle" como ella le nombró, fue y tan sólo chocó con ella ¡Ella! Por lo que obviamente merecía una disculpa.

"Eres una tonta, fíjate donde pasas" regaño la chara de pelo azul.

"Lo siento...¡Cierto! Yo choque contra alguien"

"¿Alguien-desu?" las tres pusieron especial atención y por fin se percataron de la presencia de el otro hada.

"Oh...Es muy tierna-desu" exclamo Suu y volo hacia ella.

 _¿Tierna? Que le pasa a está chica. Soy cool, bella, genial, brillante...y se le ocurre decirme tierna ¡Acaso paresco una niña pequeña!. Y que con el desu~_

"Siento lo de hace un rato, soy Ran y ellas son mis hermanas Miki y Suu" dijo Ran señalando a la chica azul y verde.

"Yo nunca te pregunte quién eres. Debiste disculparte hace mucho tiempo baka" exclamo con desdén haciendo que las otras se quedaran de piedra.

"¡Oye! Es cierto que Ran estuvo mal, pero no es razón para hablarle así" defendió Miki.

"Tú opinión no me importa, ocupate de tus asuntos" gruño la peligris.

"Calmense-desu, no peliemos" intentó calmar a las dos chicas que se miraban peligrosamente.

"¡Silencio Suu/tonta!" gritaron ambas asustando a Suu.

"Además que es ese cetro, eres algo como una bruja, tal vez" se burlo Miki haciendola enfadar aún más, sin embargo se controlo y tiro la barbilla hacia arriba con desdén.

"No caere en una provocación tan evidente. Me voy, trío de idiotas" dijo y dando media vuelta comenzó a irse.

"...¡Chooto!" grito Miki y la siguió junto con sus dos hermanas.

Así comenzó una persecución por todo el centro comercial, sin embargo, cada vez que casi la tenían ella pensaba en algo para distraerlas y escaparse.

Actualmente las cuatro iban casi a la par, donde sólo por un poco, ishi lleva la delantera pero...

Baaammm!

Todas chocaron contra un mismo objeto y ahora mismo todo les daba vuelta.

Ishi logró enfocar su vista y busco el objeto con que se habían golpeado...

"Oh, no...¡No puede ser otra pelirosa" murmuro con frustración al ver una chica de cabellos rosas, que ahora mismo está sobando su espalda.

"Q-que fue eso" Amu busco con la mirada hasta que dio con el trío de sus supuestas yo.

"Chicaaas.."gruño con una vena en su frente.

"Se está escapando" grito Miki ignorando el enojo de su poseedora.

Las tres chicas pasaron a su lado mientras la chica peli-plateada ya tenía ventaja y doblaba una esquina, sin embargo Amu fue capaz de verla.

"Un guardián..."murmuro confundida por la situación.

Ya sin dolor se paro decidida a ignorar la pequeña escena de hace un rato, seguramente su madre vendría a recogerla pronto y aún no conseguía algo que le gustace. En realidad tenía ya varias prendas básicas como blusas y pantalones, casi todo en colores oscuros, pero le apetecia poder conseguirse algo lindo y femenino.

Camino recorriendo los pasillos, habían muchas cosas lindas pero Amu no sabía sí sería capaz de ponerselas, aún tenía que mantener un poco la fachada cool. Sin embargo, en medio de los pasillos en un mostrador individual se encontraba un vestido rosa, con algo de volantes, algunas florecitas en las mangas y cintos alrededor de la espalda, tan lindo que parecería de hadas.

"Que lindo~" suspiro e inmediatamente observó el precio. Para su suerte está dentro de su presupuesto.

Definitivamente lo quería, pero otra vez, que pensarían sí ella usara algo como aquello. Y de nuevo, ella realmente lo quería. Tenía una lucha interna en su cabeza pero aún decidió acercarse a verlo.

Estaba a punto de tomarlo, cuando otra mano chocó con la de ella.

"Go-gomenasai" dijo Amu apartando la mano.

"N-no. Puedes tomarlo" replicó la otra chica empujando el vestido a sus manos. Amu entonces la observó claramente, era de casi su estatura pero parecía ser un poco más grande, de una piel crema con ojos cristalino y un impresionante cabello rojo. Una chica muy linda, pensó Amu. Tenía toda la pinta moe.

Mientras tanto Nanami miraba con extrañeza su inusual cabello rosado. Esperaba que no continuará insistiendo, y es que en verdad ella no esta interesada en la prenda. El rosa no era precisamente su color favorito y el diseño con volantes... aunque claro,no es que fuera quién para hablar, la mayoría de su ropa era de ese estilo, siempre la han usado como su muñeca de vestidos adorables y adornos molestos.

La realidad es que ella había puesto algunas prendas detrás del vestido.

Cuando por obra de kami pudo escapar de Chuken, se escondió en una zona de ropa para chicas el lado derecho era de colores pastelosos y diseños kawais, mientras que el otro era de colores oscuros góticos y diseños llamativos.

Pronto llamó su atención una blusa a los hombros color negra con salpicaduras fluorecentes junto con una chaqueta marrón. No es algo que normalmente usaria, pero realmente le gustaría probar algo nuevo. Estaba feliz tomando mucha más ropa de ese estilo cuando escucho una voz a lo lejos.

"¡Nanami-sama!" diablos, la ha encontrado.

Fue entonces que decidió correr por el bien de su orgullo y rápidamente puso la ropa detrás de un vestido rosa para después volver por ello.

Bueno, al menos ese era el plan.

"Realmente puedes tenerlo, de todos modos yo no iba a tomarlo, ese estilo infantil no va conmigo" dijo Amu con su fachada cool y picante.

De alguna manera le pareció molesto a Nanami ese comentario, ella de alguna manera le dijo infantil y no le gusto nada.

Amu se dio cuenta de su error al ver su expresión en casi una mueca y no fue para nada su intención.

"Q-quiero decir, estoy segura que encajaria mejor en ti, ya que desprendes un aura ummm...adorable..."esto no iba nada bien y lo sabía. Amu busco atrás del vestido por sí habían más de ellos. Sería muy tonto y sin sentido está...eh, lo que sea que ella y la otra chica hacían.

Sin embargo sólo encontró, extrañamente, ropa de un estilo totalmente tomo la primera blusa.

"Yo en realidad quería está" dijo la pelirosa.

Bueno, ahora Nanami tenía que decidir que hacer, ya que de alguna manera la otra chica le hizo pensar... Realmente esa ropa desencajaria en ella... Está siendo tonta intentando aparentar algo que no va con su mirar. Pero por otra parte, ella había iniciado prácticamente otra vida, es que no tenía derecho a cambiar. Sólo un poco.

Por otra parte, nanami no es tonta, claramente la pelirosa está siendo terca. En primer lugar la blusa la había traído ella.

"...Aunque no entiendo porque, ese vestido efectivamente no parece de su estilo gothic loli..." dijo sin pensar en voz alta.

"espera...¿te refieres a mi?" reclamó indignada Amu. Esto no pintaba nada bien y más aún porque ambas están a la defensiva.

"...N-no o ...bueno sí...pero no lo tomes a mal...no pienso que sea raro o infantil ni nada de eso.." río nerviosamente, sinceramente ahora quería que Chuken la encontrará. Ishi...el único punto bueno es que no tenía idea de donde está en este momento.

"!TÚ QUIÉN..." Amu respiro profundo, esto no podía continuar así."Sabes...creo que esto es un mal entendido" dijo ella más calmada.

"Es cierto...yo no se ni de que va esto" acordó la otra relajandose igualmente.

"deberiamos pactar la paz no lo crees" dijo la roseta estirando la mano. Ellas estaban a punto de estrechar las manos y olvidar todo pero...

Bammmm!

Un "algo" se próximo a toda velocidad a la espalda de Amu tirandola al piso. La otra chica se movió evitando que cayera sobre de ella por reflejo aunque luego pensó que tal vez debió detener su caída, tal vez...

La roseta examinó el proyectil que la estrello. Espera... era la chara extraña de hace un rato...

"Diablos, porque siempre interfieres mi camino" reclamó la peligris levantándose.

"pe-pero sí tú eres quién se ha estampado contra mi" replicó Amu.

"Tampoco es culpa mía, sí esas tres me dejaran en paz, yo no tendría que pasar por esto" dijo señalando a sus tres chara que venían justo detrás.

"¿Chicas?"

"¿Son tuyas?, bueno, eso explica mucho"

"¿Que quieres decir con eso? Además, acaso no serás un carácter negativo" dijo Amu levantandola como un trapo.

"Te tenemos" dijo Miki aproximandose con Ran y Suu.

"¡Sueltame!" se quejó mientras pataleaba.

"No hasta que..."

"Deja ir a ishi" reclamó Nanami quién había visto toda la escena.

"Espera...es tú chara" cuestionó mientras dejaba ir a su supuesta chara y ella corría a el lado de la peliroja.

"Así es, y no permitire que la trates de esa forma" dijo ella. "Pues sí no me equivoco ella es la que era perseguida" recrimino. Nanami podía ser muy sumisa y paciente la mayoría de veces, pero para ella ishi es muy importante y decir que era un carácter negativo simplemente la ponía furiosa.

"pero por algo debió de ser, más viendo su actitud" Amu tampoco estaba dispuesta a perder la discusión, no, eso no iba con ella.

"¿Su actitud? Lo dice la chica que no admite que a pesar de verse tan ruda, le gusta los vestidos rosas y con volantes." contrataco.

"¡eso no es cierto!" grito sonrojada al ser descubierta. "quién lo creiria, la pequeña ojou-sama siendo borde, no tienes que ir a algun baile" se burlo.

Para este momento ambas tenían una lucha de miradas. La gente también se alejo al ver la extraña escena.

"Tú no..." el sonido de el celular corto la frase de la chica peliroja quién se apresuró a contestar."¿Sí. Bueno Chuken-san?, oh entiendo. Sí estaré ahí en unos minutos"

Por otro lado, Midori llamaba a amu desde no muy lejos cargada de algunas bolsas. Ya casi fue hora de la cena y papá y Ami seguro no tardarian en asaltar la nevera.

Por último las dos compartieron un "hmmp" y se marcharon cada una por su lado. No sin antes, y muy disimuladamente tomar; Amu el vestido y nanami la blusa con la chaqueta.

* * *

 _En otro lugar..._

"Hola mis queridos socios" exclamo un hombre de voz rasposa "Como ustedes sabrán, la compañía a estado trabajando en lo que me gusta llamarle _**-La caza del huevo de oro**_ -"

En la habitación habían unos 15 hombres, hombres grises de negocios, dos mujeres y dos hombres respaldado a la cabeza de ellos quién ocupaba la palabra en el momento, y también dos chicas y un chico joven, quién secreramente rodó los ojos ante el nombre. Aunque como fuera le daba igual.

"Me da gusto informales que casi está terminado, pronto comenzáramos con las operaciones"

"Pues es gratificante escucharlo" hablo uno de los hombres más viejos presentes "He invertido mucho en este proyecto y espero ver resultados" dijo filosamente. En el aire sólo se podía respirar la codicia de estas personas, almas corrompidas y sin escrúpulos.

"Se lo aseguro, claro que aún faltaría tiempo en el desarrollo pero le aseguro que cuando sea realizado tendremos el mundo en nuestras suelas" dijo con una sonrisa retorcida.

"Ahora supongo que tendrán cosas se suma importancia que realizar al igual que su servidor. Pronto informare sobre los avances" anuncio e inmediatamente todos se marcharon en sus carros caros junto un aroma a tabaco.

"En cuanto ustedes..." hablo dirigiéndose a los tres más jóvenes que permanecieron en la sala.

"Díganme, todo preparado para comenzar"

"Todo listo, ya sabe, no es como que alguna vez le fallamos" dijo la chica más joven.

"Entonces que esperamos" sonrió retorcidamente.

"Bien señor, déjelo en nuestras manos" sonrio la otra chica.

"Nos podemos retirar ahora" hablo el chico, realmente quería marcharse de ese lugar

"Tan cortante como siempre" susurro la más pequeña a su lado.

"El primer objetivo como ya saben es..." comenzó ignorando la petición del chico.

"investigar y atacar a los llamados -Guardianes-. Como he dicho todo está preparado"

* * *

 **Y bueno, hasta ahí el capitulo. Quise mostrar un poco la personalidad oculta de nanami (es un poco...rara) lo se, lo se pero...no es que yo no lo sea xD. También Rima y Amu están reconciliadas , además de que un nuevo personaje entró en escena.**

 **Yo ya tengo una idea del próximo capitulo y espero tenerlo listo la próxima semana (sigue soñando energumena) ¡cállate conciencia! Está vez traigo toda la actitud y el poder de la mamá dragona.**

 **Me gustaría saber su opinión y sí es que se me pasó un errorcillo gramatical o algo así, también sí tienes alguna sugerencia para dejarlo en las reviews . Por cierto .. Muchas gracias a los que siguen la historia , eso me motiva mucho . Creo que ya hable mucho haciendo que adiuuu :D**


End file.
